Friends
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a story involving the characters from Gilmore Girls.
1. Freinds 1

Title: Friends 1/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

Lorelai Gilmore and Sookie St. James were in the kitchen of the Independence Inn. Sookie was trying to cook and take suggestions from Lorelai at the same time. It was a hard to do but her best friend was on a coffee high and she knew the only way she was going to get her to calm down was just to let her talk. 

"I think I want some of those little white cakes you make…"

"Ok got it. Little white cakes…"

"Some of your blue berry shortcake…."

"Got it blue berry shortcake…"

"And some of your famous rosito…"

Sookie stopped what she was doing. "The famous rosito?"

Lorelai got up. "Yes, I know how special it is to you and I want something special of yours in this wedding too."

She smiled. "Lorelai, thank you so much. That… just means so much."

"I know." But just like any other moments in their life it was interrupted. 

"Sook!" Lorelai looked at Sookie.

"It can't be! Can it?" Sookie said as she looked at Lorelai worried. 

"Sook! I know you are here. Come on out."

"If it's I'll deal with her. She won't bother you I promise." Lorelai said with a hint of anger in her voice. She knew that if Sookie saw her, everything and she meant everything in her world would come crashing down.

"Rory!" Rory turned around and was shocked to see Tristan standing behind her. She got out of her jeep and walked over to him. 

"What do you want? Because you know what I want? I want to go home but for me to do that, you would have to move from behind my jeep!" 

He laughed. "I love you when your mad."

"Ok that's it. I'm running you over!" She headed back towards her jeep. 

He grabbed her arm. "No, wait. Would you like to know the reason I was standing behind your jeep, screaming your name?"

"Not really, I would rather run over you and ask questions later! What you have a problem with that?"

"Normally I would say no, but today is different. I do not want to argue. I just want to talk. Do you have time for that?"

"Tristan, is it really important because I need to go meet Dean in like thirty minutes. So unless this is life or death than…."

"It's not... go Mary."

She got back into her jeep and left. If she had bothered to look back, she would have seen a very troubled Tristan almost at the point of tears.


	2. Friends 2

Title: Friends 2/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

She was leaning up against the desk and getting evil shots from Micheal the whole time, when Lorelai walked in. "What do you think you are going here!"

The girl shocked by the anger in her voice got up but quickly regained her self. "Lor, it's nice to see you too."

"Don't even try it. I want you out, now!"

"At least let me talk to Sook."

"Why Sasha? She does not want to talk to you. She sent me out here to stop you. You know she is making the rosito. You sure you wanted to talk to her when she's making it?"

Sasha made a face. "Not really but Lorelai I need to talk to her eventually and I'm not giving up."

 "Well I'm not going to make it easy for you to talk to her." She turned to Micheal. "As of now she is banned from ever entering this inn ever again!"

"Lorelai!" She turned around to she her fiancée, Max walking into the inn. 

"Max?" As soon as Sasha saw Max, a smile came over her face. 

"Sash?" Max looked at Sasha and he smiled too. It had been way to long since they had last seen each other. 

Tristan walked back into the school upset. He passed Paris, Madeline and Louise. Paris tried to get his attention but he brushed her off. "What's wrong with him?" Louise asked.

He turned around to her. One look at him and she knew she should not have said anything. "Louise, perfect Louise. Nothing ever happens to you. Nothing every goes wrong in your life. So you would not know and I do not expect you to even care. So go back to you perfect life and leave mine alone!"

He walked off leaving all three girls shocked and Louise was crying. 

"The worst is yet to come." Paris said.

Lorelai looked at one of them then at the other, worried. She knew that there was something in 

The way they were looking at each other. "You two know each other?"

They both looked back at her with a look that showed that they seemed to have forgot she was even there.  Max quickly spoke. "Yeah, we met in Chicago…"

"How?"

Sasha gave him a pleading look. "At a Cubs came…"

Lorelai did not believe it for a second. "You aren't a Cubs fan and either is Sasha. So what's really going on?"

"It's not what you think honey."

"Honey?" Sasha asked shocked. 

"Yeah, see" Lorelai showed off her ring. 

"Max, never told me sorry." 

"Oh he didn't?" Lorelai looked at Max angrily.

"We met before we started dating…"

"Right and you have yet to tell me how yall met. And knowing Sasha it's probably very interesting."

"Look I'll go ok. I'll just walk around town I guess." Sasha said trying to avoid any and all questions.

"Yeah, why don't you go out side and Lorelai and I will talk." She heads out side.

"Now what's up?"

"You trust me right?" 

"Yes, of course but this is Sasha and I don't trust her."

"Then trust me when I say that she and I are only friends and I can't tell you any more than that."

"Why?"

"Because I promised her that she would get to tell Sookie first. That's why she's here."

"Sookie isn't going to talk to her, you don't understand…."

"Yes, I do. Sasha told me. But I also know she's going to stay here to her little sister is ready to hear her out."

"That might take some time."

"Which is why she needs your help."

"My help? I'm not helping her."

"Well she has to stay some where's and since you just banned her from the only inn in town. The least you could do is put her up."

"Fine, I'll let her stay at my house but I can not promise I'll be nice to her."

"I'm not asking you to."


	3. Freinds 3

Title: Friends 3/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

As Rory pulled up into her driveway, she saw Dean sitting in his truck waiting for her. She walked over to him and tapped on the window. He opened the door. "Hey you!"

She frowned. "Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Tristan, what else?"

"You want me to go beat him up?" He said with a smile.

She laughed. "He's not worth, though I think I would like to see that."

"You are smiling, good. I'm not be able to beat him up but at least I can make you smile."

"At that's something you'll always be able to do. You know what I really wish you could do for me?"

"What? I'll do it."

"Take me from here so I do not have to go to the grandparents tonight."

 "Sorry but your mother and grandparents would kill me if I tried."

She frowned. "You are such a wimp."

He got defensive. "I'm not!"

"I know even a rapid dog would probably be scared of them."

He laughed. "I would not be shocked."

She laughed too. "I'm sorry but I've got to go and get ready."

He gave her a kiss. "May the force be with you."

"She's crazy! She crazier then Lucy with a movie star." She was in the back yard pacing back and forth. "She had to come! Why did she have to come back? But of course no one will tell me. "I promised her that she would get to tell Sookie first…" She made a face imitating Max. "Why did he promise here that! How do the know each other! Why does she have to tell Sookie first!" She kicked the ground and her shoe fell off. "And now because of her my favorite shoe has wings!" She went over and picked it up. "She will pay! If it's last thing I do, she will pay!"

"Mom!" Rory yelled as she entered the house. 

"She's next door." Sasha yelled back from the kitchen.

Rory made a weird face.  She walked into the kitchen. She saw Sasha sitting at the table eating cheese out of a bag. "Sasha?"

She looked up. "Rory, long time no see." 

"Not long enough, obviously."

"You are too much like your mother. Why can not you be more like Christopher?"

She gave her a look. "I guess because if I was like my father then I would have to see more of you."

She laughed. "You sure you and your mother do not share a brain?"

"Ok let's stop the banter and get to the point. I have had a bad day and I really do not feel like arguing with you right now. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here. You mean your mother did not tell you. I guess she forget to call you and tell you." She smiled.

"Great! Just what I needed. Tell my mother I'm up in my room getting ready."

"Sure."


	4. Friends 4

Title: Friends 4/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Rory!" Lorelai screamed as she came threw the door. 

"She's in her room getting ready for something." She heard Sasha answer from the kitchen. 

Lorelai walked in there. "You saw her?"

"Yes, we had quite an interesting conversation. It went something like this. "I hate you." "No, I hate you." And on and on." She looks at Lorelai's shoes. "What happened to your shoes?" 

"Well she is like me and nothing happened to my shoes. Look we are going to eat at my parent's tonight and since they never liked you I think it's best you stay here. We'll meet at Luke's after."

"There's a Luke's?"

"Yes, remember the old hardware store. That's now Luke's."

"Ok, I got the plan. And give Emily and Richard my best." 

Lorelai just laughed and headed upstairs. 

Rory slipped on her last shoe and sat down on her bed. The events of earlier in the day came back to her. "I do not want to argue. I just want to talk. Do you have time for that?" He was serious. Rory knew that now but why would he want to talk to her now. Why would Tristan Du Grey want to talk to her? He never really cared about her before but something had changed and she was bound to find out what. 

"Whatcha thinking about?" Lorelai asked as she came into her daughter's bedroom.

"Oh nothing. So are you ready to go?" 

Lorelai twirled around. 

Rory nodded. "It's looks as so. Then let's go we do not want to be late and we have a lot to talk about on the way."

"Yes, like what you were really thinking about."

"And why Sasha's here."

Sasha entered the dinner and sat down at a stool at the bar. Jess came up to her. "What do you want?"

"Are you Luke?"

"Do I look like I'm Luke?"

"I do not know what Luke looks like so I wouldn't know but I'm guessing no because I would think the owner would speak nicer to his customers because he wanted them to come back."

"I'll ask you again what do you want?"

"Coffee would be nice."

Jess took out a cup and poured some in it. "Coffee."

She took a sip. "I see, now I know you can poor coffee now let's see if you can find Luke."

Jess rolled his eyes and headed off.  A few second later Luke came up.

"I'm Luke, do you need something?"

"So you are Luke well I got to admit you sound nicer then your help."

"That help is my nephew, Jess. He has a tad bit of an attitude problem."

"A tad bit…"

Luke cut her off. "Is there something you need."

"Yes, and I think you may be able to help me with it." She said with a smile.


	5. Friends 5

Title: Friends 5/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

Lorelai knocked on the door, her mother came quickly. "Come in and hurry. Richard seems to have some news and I do not want to miss it."

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other both knowing this was a little strange. They walked in and saw Richard on the telephone and Emily standing behind him. "Really?"

"Really, what Richard what is he saying?"

"How did he do it?"

"How did he do what?" Emily said.

"Well thank you, that was an event I would not want to be out of the loop about. See you at work." He put down the telephone.

"So what happened?"

"Yes, the world has stopped just to hear what you have to say." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Well talk about it at dinner. That's why you are here any way." He got up and walked into the dinning room all three of them followed. 

Rory whispered to her mother. "Isn't the suspense just killing you?"

"It's like a bad horror movie." They both laughed.

Everyone sat down at the table.  Emily looked impatient. "Richard, will you please tell us what is going on?"

"In a minute Emily these girls came to eat and I would like them to get something to eat. Can you do that?"

She calls in the cook and they all get their food. "Ok we have her food now can you tell us what happened?"

"With pleasure, it's seems that a business partner of mine was robbed of all of his money by his son."

Emily looked shocked.

"How did he do it?" Rory asked interested.

"It seems he'd been taking the money the whole time little by little, the old men didn't realize it till yesterday." 

"Who was it, Richard?"

"The old Du Grey fellow, Rory I think you know his grandson."

"Yes, I do I go to school with him. You said this all came out yesterday."

"Well they didn't actually tell anyone till today. You know I think it was the kid you know who's father it was."

Rory got pale. "Are you sure?"

"I think so, the guy said that he had a son named Christian? I think."

"Tristan?"

"That's it. Rory are you ok? You look pale."

She got up. "I will be. Mom, can I borrow the keys to the jeep? I need to go some where's, now."

"Um... sure. Rory, are you sure about what you are doing?"

"I'm sure that if I do not I'll regret it."

"Ok, well take the keys. I'll call Max, he can take me home."

"Thanks." She left.

"Where does she thinks she going?" Emily asked annoyed that she just got up and left.

"To follow her heart." Was Lorelai only answer.

"So what is it that you want me to help you with?"

"Well first this coffee sucks. You should try something different."

Luke got mad. "Who are you and why do you think you can tell me how my coffee should be made? People seem to like it."

She turned around and waved her hand to the few people in the place. "Yes, I can see the few people in the city are lining up around the corner just to get it."

"Friday is a big night in this town."

"Right, look let me try something and I promise you'll like it and so will the three customers you have."

 "Ok, try it. I mean what do I have to lose."

Rory walked up to the door of the Du Grey mansion. It was one of the biggest houses she had ever seen and it looked like no one was home. She knocked on the door. A maid came to the door. She looked upset. Rory could hear screaming in the background.

"When were you going to tell me what was going on? I'm just your wife, it's not like I should know that you are a cheating scumbag!" She said sarcastically.

The maid looked at Rory worried. "You sure you want to come in here?"

"I'm just here to see Tristan."

"Come in, I'll try to get him, if I can."

She could still hear the scream.

"You are no better then a common place thief! You know your father is going to disown you and what do you expect me to do? I bet you expect me to take Tristan. Well he's going to end up just like you and I'm do not want another scumbag with me."

Tristan walked into his parents' room. "Can you two stop! Nothing else has happened yet and mom you do not know grandfather is going to disown him."

"You stupid fool! How can you think he will not do it! He has no reason not to and I have no reason to stay!"

"Mother, what are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving. I am not going to be left broke when your father's world comes crashing down. But do not worry about you, you are grandfather will probably take care of you."

The maid comes in. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Master Tristan has a visitor."

"You idiot! You invited someone here. Do you want everyone to know what is going on?" His mother said.

"Mom, I didn't know any one was coming. I didn't tell anyone I promise."

"You liar!" She slapped him.

His father grabbed her arm. "Get out!" 

"With pleasure." She said as she left.

She passed Rory on her way out. "You are stupid to even think to get involved with my son, he's no better then his father." Then she slammed the door. 

The telephone rang. His father picked it up. "Hello? Father, yes… Look…. What you can not…. That is not fair… You are not taking him… What do you mean it is your duty! He is my son…" Tristan looked at his father worried. "Your grandfather would like to talk to you.

"Grandfather, what… but I want to stay here with dad… What do you mean I can not… You can not come over here, now… What!" He slammed down the telephone. "He said he's sending some to get me. Dad I do not want to leave." 

"Tristan, you have to go. You do not want to be with me I am just a broke thief. I want you to make more of yourself and your grandfather will make sure of that." He hugged Tristan. 

"Do you think you can leave me alone for a little but, I'm not good at long good bye's." His father said. 

Tristan nodded and left the room. He walked down stairs and was shocked to see Rory sitting on his couch.

She went over to him. "Take me away from here I do not want to be here when my grandfather comes."

"Sure." They headed off towards the jeep and drove off if they had stayed a second longer they might have been able to stop what was bonded to happen.


	6. Friends 6

Title: Friends 6/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

They had been driving around for thirty minutes when Rory finally decided to say something. 

"Tristan, what are you going to do?"

"I do not know. I'm not going to go back that much I know."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Where ever my father goes."

"You still want to be with him?"

"He's my father. He has always been my father. My mother never really was there for me but he was. Not that I expect you to understand but my father and I are like one person. I do not know what I do with out him."

She looked at him sadly. "I know exactly what you mean. Do you really think he's not going to go to jail if you grandfather has his way."

He looked at her worried. "I have to stop him. Go back now! And hurry!"

"Do you really think you can?"

"I know he didn't do Rory. Believe me when I say I know he didn't do it."

Looking in his eyes she knew that everything he was saying was true.

"So what do you think?" Sasha asked as Luke took another sip.

"Not bad what did you do to my coffee?"

"Just did what I do. I can not cook if my life depended on it but I can defiantly make coffee."

"I will not deny that."

She took his coffee from him and put it behind her back.

"Now let's talk business."

"You took my coffee so we could talk business. I own the coffee I can just poor more." 

He turned around to pour another cup and noticed the pot was gone. He turns around to face her. She was smiling. "Where is my pot of coffee?"

"I'll tell you when you agree to hire me."

"To do what?"

"To be a waitress here."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you look around you whole place is full and everyone has coffee and is happy and all because of me."

He looked around and she was telling the truth, the whole place was packed and everything had their orders. 

"When did you do this?"

"While you were in the back getting ketchup I think."  

"So the pot of coffee…"

"Is empty and being washed by Jess."

"How did you get Jess to wash anything?"

"Easy, I bet him."

"Bet him what?"

"Give me the job and I'll tell you all the secret to get Jess to work."

"Deal."

"Thanks." Lorelai said as Max pulled up to her house.

"For what?"

"For picking me up with out asking questions."

"Oh that I do that for all the pretty girls I know."

"Oh you do?"

"Yes, let me see their names are…."

She put her hand up. "If you say Sasha and kill this moment you won't make it home in one peace."

He laughed. "Ok, deal. Now can we go inside?"

She gave him a look. "Now what could you possibly have in mind for us tonight?"

"Lot's of fun, just you and me and a bed." 

"Well then why waste any more time." She said with a smile.

Rory and Tristan pulled up to his house. There were police vehicles around his house. He got out and ran towards the door Rory ran after him. The policeman stopped him.

"You can not go in there."

"Why?" Rory asked knowing Tristan could not find the words.

"A man killed himself here tonight."

 "Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"Yes, he shot him self there was even a note. Look I'm sorry but I can not tell you anymore without risking…"

"It's ok. Thank you, Officer." Rory said. She turned to Tristan who was already heading back to the jeep.

She got in. "Tristan…."

He turned on the radio. 

_"When you feel all alone and the world has turned it's back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold…"_

Rory turned it down. "Tristan, are you ok?"

"He said he wasn't good at long good byes. He was trying to tell me what he was going to do. If only I had been there."

She looked him in the eyes. "Do not blame yourself. You had now way of knowing."

He turned away, the tears were coming too fast and he could not stop them.

_"When darkness is upon your door_

_And you feel like you can not take any more_

_Let be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away in to the night_

_If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broke hard_

_If you need to crash and burn then you're not alone…"_

She knew he was crying but what was she supposed to say. There were no words that she could possibly say now that would heal his pain. "Tristan, you do not have to hide your tears…"

He turned around to face her. "How…"

"I would be crying if I was in your position. You can cry in front of me…"

"I know, I just have to be strong…"

"Not with me.." 

_"When you feel all alone and a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You call it a one way street with the monsters in you head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and you feel like you can not face the day_

_And you feel like you can not take any more_

_Let be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away in to the night."_

Looking in to her eyes he knew it was true. He let all of his tears fall. He could taste the salt in his mouth now. He didn't know what he wanted her to do but when she hugged him, he knew that she knew.  

_"If you need to fall apart I can mend a broke hard_

_If you need to crash and burn then you're not alone_

_There has always been heartache and pain and when it's over your breath again_

_Your breath again."_

Finally he spoke. "I can not go home. I do not know where…"

She cut him off. "You can stay at my house."

"Why would you…?"

"I told you this was a start of a beautiful friendship and I meant. Besides I wasn't going to leave you any way."

"Thank…."

She cut him off. "Do not, just be there for me when our places are reversed."

"I promise."

She started the jeep and headed home. Tristan turned up the radio again.

_"When you feel all alone and the world has turned it's back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart_

_Let be the one you call_

_If you jump, I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up out to the night_

_If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broke hard_

_If you need to crash and burn then you're not alone_

_Let be the one you call_

_If you jump, I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away in to the night_

_If you need to fall apart I can mend a broke hard_

_If you need to crash and burn then you're not alone"_

The song said everything their hearts could not find the words for.


	7. Friends 7

Title: Friends 7/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

Tristan rolled over and hit something, making him wake up. "It must of all been a dream." He said to himself. He looked around the room he was in. It was not his that much she knew. Then whose? He got up and looked at the bed. There was Rory peacefully sleeping. She had let him stay. Rory Gilmore had let him stay. Looking at her sleeping he knew he would never see a prettier person in his whole life. He picked up his blanket he was sleeping with and laid it over her. He left the room not wanting to wake her up. She deserved her sleep that and so much more. He closed the door and headed off to find the bathroom. He had tried tons of doors and got nothing. When he tried the next door, he got lucky and it was the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the faucet. He took a handful of cold water and splashed it on his face. The events of the night before started to run though his head. He was too much into thought to hear the door open. "Mr. Du Grey?" 

Tristan turned around shocked to see whom he saw. "Mr. Medina?" 

"What are you doing here?" Max asked getting the wrong thoughts in his head.

That is when Tristan noticed that neither one of the guys where wear shirts and that meant that he was not the only who in who spent the night here. He started to get pictures in his head he did not need this early so he panicked and screamed. "Rory!"

Max too was panicking Rory was like a daughter to him and he did not feel right seeing a guy who he thought had spent the night with her. Plus this was one of his students. "Lorelai!"

Rory came running in from her room. "Tristan, what's wrong?" Then she saw Max.

At the same time, Lorelai came running in. "Max, what's all the noise…" Then she saw Tristan. 

"He's the problem." Max said. "Rory I know it's none of my bus…"

Lorelai cut him off. "Max, I do not think it's what you think it is." She looked at Rory and Rory shock her head. 

"It's not, I promise. Tristan just needed a place to stay and I let him stay on the floor in my room."

Lorelai looked at Tristan hard in the eyes. "So I finally get to meet the jerk who picks on my daughter…"

Rory caught her off. "Who's my friend and that's all in the past.  Please forget it mom. He's… we've both had a rough night."

"Ok, for now.  Let's got to Luke's I do not want to wake up Sasha. And guys I'm sorry to say but you have to wear a shirt." Max, Tristan and Rory groaned. 

"Who's Sasha?" Tristan whispered to Rory. 

"You do not want to know." 

"Luke, darling I need one flat cc, one flat bb with cream, 2 coffees and a water and hurry."

Lorelai, Max, Rory and Tristan walked in. Lorelai was shocked to see Sasha standing there. 

"Come on, Luke baby I need those orders now or I'm going to start singing." 

Jess laughed. "I think she means it Uncle Luke." He walked over to the four. "Take the table over there before it disappears because it will." 

They took the table in the back corner. Sasha was looking at her watch. "Ok, times up. Who wants to hear me sing?" The crowd cheered. 

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked Kurt.

"It seems that Sasha here is quiet the comedian." 

Respect started to play on the radio Sasha had near her. Before she could get her first note, Luke handed her the food and turned off the radio. The crowd booed. Luke growled back at them.  Sasha smiled. "Do not worry I'll get to sing again."

Tristan turned to worry. "Is this normal?"

"No not at all." 

Sasha saw them and came over. "So what ya want?"

"An explanation would be nice." Lorelai said.

"I do not think we have that. Pick something else."

She saw that Rory had someone with her. "So is the boyfriend that I've heard you two talking about?"

"No!" Rory said quickly. 

Sasha laughed and turned to Tristan. "So you have a name?"

"Yeah it's Tristan, you?"

"Sasha." His eyes got wide. "So they told you about me. Not a shock."

Luke walked over. "Lorelai, Rory, Max and…"

"Tristan." Sasha said.

"You know them?"

"Yes, they are my roomies well at least the Gilmore girls are."

"You didn't think to ask first?" Lorelai said.

"Sorry I didn't think you knew everyone but with that mouth I'm not shocked."

She half-smiled. "She's Sookie's sister."

He looked at her and laughed. "I knew there was something strange about her."

Sasha just laughed too. "Now off to cooking burger boy or I will sing."

"She means it too, Danes believe me I know."  Max said. 

Luke walked back behind the counter and Lorelai got up and followed.

"So?"

Luke turned around shocked to Lorelai behind him.

"So what?"

"So what did you hire her for?"

"She's got talent. Why do you care?"

"First, give me coffee and second I'm trying to get rid of her and now that she has a job she'll never leave."

He poured her cup. "You are not normal you know that."

"You know just how to make a lady feel special, you know that."

"I try."

"Now why am I not normal?"

"Because you won't let me hire a girl who you say you hate yet she's staying at your house."

"Not my choice, that's his…" She points to Max.

"Medina's?" She nodded. "They do seem to know each other pretty well. Why can not she just stay at the inn."

Lorelai did not say anything.

"What did you do?"

 "I banned her from the hotel for Sookie's sake."

"Sookie's a grown women and Sasha doesn't look like she'd hurt a fly."

"That's what you'd think. Look I have a fiancée to get back to so we need to finish this. I will go over there and tell her she is fired and this whole thing is solved."

"No, you can not fire her because I want her working here."

Lorelai felt jealously rise though her. "Why?"

"Why not? Is it because you jealous or is it because you just can not stand think that Sookie can take care of herself?"

 "Neither." She said as she walked off. She dialed Sookie's number. 

Jackson picked up. "Hi?"

"Jackson it's Lorelai, tell Sookie's no Luke's from now on."

"Sure. So no Luke's and no your house."

"Yes."

"Sure, but Lorelai do not you think…"

She hung up on him. She walked back to her table and joined everyone else.

"What was that about?" Max asked.

"Coffee."

"You didn't get me in?" Rory said pitifully.

"Burger boy, one more coffee!" She screamed. "It'll be here in a second."

"You know you people are strange." Tristan said. 

Max just laughed. "And I was going to say the same thing." 

Lorelai gave him an evil look and Rory gave Tristan the same look. None of them realized that Dean had just come in. "What's going on here!"


	8. Friends 8

Title: Friends 8/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

Rory and Tristan turned around shocked to see Dean standing behind them. Rory got up. "We are getting breakfast." 

"What's he doing here?"

"Like I said before getting breakfast."

"But why is he here with you?"

"It's a good thing he didn't see him this morning." Lorelai said with a laugh.

"This morning!"

"Mom!" 

"He spent the night. He slept on the floor because he didn't have a place to stay."

"All true." Tristan said.

"I do not want to hear anything from you!" Dean said.  

"It's true, Dean." Max said and Lorelai nodded.

"Ok, when is he going home?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "You know this whole jealous thing is not very attractive. And I'm not going to discuss this with you any more. Is there some reason you came in here?"

"I came to tell you that I'm going to be working tonight. Some one got sick so I have to cancel on movie night."

"Dean…"

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to go. Tomorrow?"

"Ok." She said sadly.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes." She said as she gave him a kiss. 

"Good, now what about him?" He nodded to Tristan.

"He's going to stay at my house for as long as he needs to and that's all."

"Ok but I still can beat him up when ever you need me to."

"I'll remember that. Bye." She said as she gave him one more kiss.

Tristan wanted to scream. Watching them hurt so much. When Dean left though, he forgot it all and focused it on the here and now. And that was Rory. "Ok, so what is there to do in this one-horse town?"

"Not much, there's tons of different food, shopping and a movie place." Max said.

"How can you call this a town?" Tristan said.

"What you don't think there's fun to be had in this town?"

"No, or at least not where I'm standing."

"Well then it will be my duty to show you what is fun."

"Deal." Tristan said with a smile.

"Good." Rory said and got up. "I think I'm going to go see what's taking my coffee so long."

Max turned to Lorelai. "So what did you and Luke have to talk about?"

"When?"

"When you went to get coffee."

"We talked about coffee and his newest worker."

"That's all." He said a little worried.

"We're not doing this again. You know we are just friends. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry it's just him I don't trust him."

"Well the feeling's mutual." She nodded towards Sasha.

 "That's different."

"How? You two are friends too. And this wouldn't be the  first time she's done this."

"What are you talking about? What did she do?"

Rory walked up to the counter Jess was behind the counter fixing coffee.

"Any chance I can get one of those?"

He turned to face her with a smile. "I thought you'd forgot about your order you looked really busy over there with your two suitors."

"Two suitors?"

"The new guy and Dean."

"Tristan is a friend and Dean is my boyfriend. Neither are my suitors."

"What ever you want to call them I still think they both like you. And you like both of them."

"You're wrong."

"No I'm not and I can prove it."

"Oh."

"Are you or are you not taking the guy to the movies tonight in place of Dean?"

"I am…"

"Which means you like him and we all know you like Dean."

"Ok, where do you get off getting involved in my love life?"

"Fine, if you don't want to hear the truth or why I think you like Tristan more than Dean then fine…"

"What? I don't like Tristan and I especially don't like him more than Dean."

"Whatever." He started to take someone else's order.

"Wait. I want to know why you think that?"

"Oh I suddenly got your interest back, did I?"

"Just answer the question."

"Because Tristan isn't safe and Dean is safe and boring. You want someone that you cannot plan your day around. Someone that will surprise you. Believe me I know."

After he said this he turned around to the customer again with a smile and he though to himself. "And I'm the perfect person to surprise you day after."

Rory headed back to the table. When she sat down, she still had Jess's words stuck in her head.


	9. Freinds 9

Title: Friends 9/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Hey it's Christopher, I guess I missed so leave a message" 

"Hey Christopher it's Sasha, I'm in Stars Hollow. I am staying with the Gilmore Girls. I miss you. Please call me back when you get this message. I really need to talk to you. By the way in case you wondering who this lunatic is, it's none other than Sasha."

Max and Tristan were sitting on the couch in the living room. 

"So what exactly happens usually on a Saturday night in this town?" Tristan asked.

"Anything and everything. They will eat everything and they will do everything. Just don't laugh at them."

"Will that be hard?"

"Very, they will do some weird things but you've got to just smile and nod. It will be worth it though. Because believe me you will never have another Saturday night like this one"

"You know I'm starting to believe you."

_"Uptown got it's hustlers_

_The bowery got it's bums  
42nd Street got Big Jim Walker  
He's a pool-shootin' son of a gun"_

Sasha sung and danced as she wiped down the tables. She has found Luke's old record player and then when she found Jim Croce's Photographs and Memories she knew she had to play it.  
_"Yeah, he big and dumb as a man can come  
But he stronger than a country hoss  
And when the bad folks all get together at night  
You know they all call big Jim "Boss", just because   
And they say"_

Luke had been watching her since he heard the first chord. He decided to sing along.

"You don't tug on Superman's cape" 

She turned and saw him and he smiled at her. She just kept signing  
_"You don't spit into the wind  
You don't pull the mask off that old Lone Ranger  
And you don't mess around with Jim"_

She walked over to where he was and took his hand and tried to get him to dance. He would not give in so she just started dancing and signing again. He stopped and just watched her.

"Well outta south Alabama came a country boy  
He say I'm lookin' for a man named Jim  
I am a pool-shootin' boy  
My name Willie McCoy  
But down home they call me Slim  
Yeah I'm lookin' for the king of 42nd Street  
He drivin' a drop top Cadillac  
Last week he took all my money  
And it may sound funny  
But I come to get my money back  
And everybody say Jack don't you know."

 Watching her he couldn't help but laugh. He had not had anyone in his diner that made him laugh in a long time other than Lorelai who had Max. But he didn't need her anymore he had Sasha. And she was his right now. Heck she even got him to sing which is a miracle in itself. He joined in again.

"And you don't tug on Superman's cape  
You don't spit into the wind  
You don't pull the mask off that old Lone Ranger  
And you don't mess around with Jim"

He stopped signing again, she could tell and he watching her. She knew all of that but that did not stop her. No man had even given her the time of day since Christopher and she liked the feeling of someone watching her again even if it was Luke.

"Well a hush fell over the pool room  
Jimmy come boppin' in off the street  
And when the cuttin' were done  
The only part that wasn't bloody  
Was the soles of the big man's feet  
Yeah he were cut in bout a hundred places  
And he were shot in a couple more  
And you better believe  
They sung a different kind of story  
When big Jim hit the floor now they say"

He joined in again in the middle, the chorus not in the beginning and not in the end. That was not what she needed he knew that that much. She needed someone who was going to be there for her now. And if now was what she wanted then now what she was going to get.

"You don't tug on Superman's cape  
You don't spit into the wind  
You don't pull the mask off that old Lone Ranger  
And you don't mess around with Slim"

His voice was not heard anymore because he knew just like she did that she did not need him now. She had had many people to take care of her. No one was there to stay at least not any one but him…. She had to forget him. He was not here any more and even though she tired to hide the fact that she was yearning for him, she knew Luke knew and that is why he stopped. She also knew that he did not really need her. He wanted Lorelai and he still missed someone else. Who she was, she had not figured out yet but she was going to his now. That was the least she could do.

_"Yeah, big Jim got his hat  
Find out where it's at  
And it's not hustlin' people strange to you  
Even if you do got a two-piece custom-made pool cue _

_Yeah you don't tug on Superman's cape  
You don't spit into the wind  
You don't pull the mask off the old Lone Ranger  
And you don't mess around with Slim."_

"So you ready for your big date?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"Don't start!" Rory said not wanting to get into this with anyone else not even her mother.

"A little edgy about the subject aren't we?" Lorelai said noticing the edge in her daughter's voice.

"No we aren't. See I'm just trying to get ready and I can't do that if someone is being a little pest."

"So you don't want to kiss him?"

"Mother!"

"Sorry, so that's a yes?" Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Get out! Get our now!"


	10. Freinds 10

Title: Friends 10/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

Max and Tristan were sitting on the couch still talking about Lorelai and Rory when they heard a load noise. They both turned around. 

"Finally!" Lorelai said. 

Max looked at her questionably. 

"What's the point of getting all dressed up if you two can't see us come down?"

"Oh sorry I forgot." He signaled Tristan to get up. 

"Now to present Rory Gilmore…" 

Rory came down the stairs she did not look too happy. "Mom, I told you not to that!"

"You actually thought she's listen to you?" Max said amazed.

Lorelai hit him. "I listen to her but since this is their first date…"

"What!" Tristan said.

"Mom!" Rory said.

"I'm sorry I mean yall's first night on the town."

"That's better." Rory said. She walked over to Tristan. "Let's go I'm driving. These two are going to meet us here after." 

"Promise not to run me over?" Tristan said with a smile.

"Promise me you'll be nice?" Rory said back.

"Ok, I'll try to be. How let's go before…"

"My mom decides to start singing." 

"She'd do that?"

"I wouldn't put it past her."

They walked out of the door.

The song stopped and Sasha turned to Luke. "I'm sorry I found this old thing and decided some music would be nice."

"It's ok. I didn't know you liked Jim Croce." 

"Who doesn't? So what are you still doing here? Don't they still have movie night in this town?"

"Yeah but there's no reason for me to go. Why do you care any way?"

"I don't I'm just making conversation…."

"Well how about you make conversation about someone else's life?"

"Sorry, didn't know you had been burned."

"Burned!"

"Yeah got your heart broken so recently."

"I haven't had my heart broken recently! Can't you just mind you own business!"

"Fine if that's what you really want!" She said as she went to turn off the record. "One less set of footstep" started to play. She went to turn it off. 

"Don't." Luke said.

_"We been runnin' away from  
Somethin' we both know  
We've long run out of things to say  
And I think I better go"_

"Why?" Sasha asked.

"Take my hand." He said as he reached it out to her.

She took it. "But why?"

"Let's just dance."

_"So don't be getting excited  
Oh when you hear that slammin' door  
Cause there'll be one less set of footsteps  
On your floor in the mornin' _

_And we've been hidin' from somethin'  
That should have never gone this far  
But after all it's what we've done  
That makes us what we are"_

"Luke, we shouldn't…" She said about to cry.

"So it's better than crying."

_"And you been talkin' in silence  
But if it's silence you adore  
There'll be one less set of footsteps  
On your floor in the mornin' _

_Well baby one less set of footsteps on your floor  
One less man to walk in  
One less pair of jeans on your door  
One less voice a-talkin'"_

"Can't you just let me be?" She asked pleading.

"Too many people have already and it hasn't helped yet, has it?" 

"But tomorrow's a dream away  
Today has turned to dust  
Your silver tongue has turned to clay  
And your golden rule to rust 

_If that's the way that you want it  
Oh that's the way I want it more"_

"I can't do this any more. Please don't make me do this again." She asked again pleading.   
_"Well they'll be one less set of footsteps  
On your floor in the mornin' _

_Well there'll be one less set of footsteps on your floor  
One less man to walk in  
One less pair of jeans on your door  
One less voice a-talkin'"_

She finally got free and walked over to the record player and stopped it. She was crying.

He walked over to her. "I'm sorry." 

"Look let's just not talk about it ok? Let's just do something that doesn't involve talking."

She said and then thought about it and said.  "You know that movie isn't looking so bad now is it?"

"You want to go?" He asked.

"Not alone." She said.

"Well let me tell Caesar I'm leaving and then we'll go ok?" Luke said.

"Sure, let me go fix my face." She said. 

"Ok, just use to one up stairs. Jess should be gone by now."

He headed to the back and she headed up stairs.

The answer machine beeped. 

"Hey Gilmore Girl clan. This is Christopher. I'm trying to find Sasha to make sure she's ok. Sasha, Lorelai, Rory if you any of you get this message please call me back. And I'm I hope everything works with you and Sookie, Sasha. It's the least you deserve." 

Sasha took the moistened paper towel and wiped her mouth. She was getting so use to this it was sick. She took at her makeup from her purse and re-did her makeup.  She could not believe she was finally back in Stars Hallow and again barring bad news. Every time she came here, she had bad news. Only this time she did not have Christopher to back her up. She put her makeup up and headed down stairs.


	11. Freinds 11

Title: Friends 11/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Oh and I'm very glad to read the few reviews I have and to see that someone I go to school with is reading this so like yea!

"Are you actually going to watch the movie?" Max asked with smile.

"Why sir, what are you implying?" Lorelai said with a smile.

"That you are known for talking and/or eating though the whole movie."

"Rory and I are known for that not just me."

"So you have plans to actually watch this movie?"

"I didn't say that." She said smiling.

"So that's a no?" He asked.

"What do you think? Now give me some of that candy." She said

"So this is what a small town is like?" Tristan asked.

"Well this is what our small town is like anyway." Rory says.

"Well there probably isn't a dull day is this town."

"If it happened I missed it."

He just laughed.

They came up to the door. He went and opened it. "You first."

She smiled. "Thank you."

When, they walked in Lorelai screamed. "Rory! Over here!"

Rory and Tristan walked over to them. "Do we have to sit with them?" Tristan whispered. 

"No, not if you don't want to but she's impossible to ignore."

"You've noticed that to." He said with a smile.

They met up with Max and Lorelai. "So how you holding up?" Max asked Tristan.

"Better than you it seems." Tristan said.

"What are you two up to?" Lorelai asked looking at Max.

"That's a good question." Rory said looking at Tristan.

"I'll explain it to you later." Tristan said smiling at Rory.

"Right, later. Mom, is it ok but we're going to sit in the back." She said waning to get away.

"Ok, he'll tell me what's going on." Lorelai said with a smile and Tristan and Rory walked off.

"You ready?" Luke asked as Sasha came walking down the stairs.

"Ready." She said with a smile.

"You don't look so good." He said.

"Oh, look you know how to make a girl feel so special." She said sarcastically.

"Sit down." He sat her down on one of the stools. "I'm just worried about you…."

"Don't be. Luke, I am fine. Let's just go to the movies and let me forget about everything that going wrong in my life."

"Ok, Let's ok." He said as he reached out his arm. They walked off together.

When they entered the place, the lights were out. They took a seat in the front. 

"You conformable?" Luke asked.

"As comfortable as I've been in a long time." Sasha said with a smile


	12. Friends 12

Title: Friends 12/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Oh and I'm very glad to read the few reviews I have and to see that someone I go to school with is reading this so like yea! Oh and I'm sorry I didn't update on Monday, I was in a car accident over the weekend, so I didn't have time nor did I have the energy to write. So I'm putting this is up as my chapter 12 until I do write it. I'm so sorry guys.

(Ok well here it is I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you like it J)

"Sherrie, I already told you I have to go." Christopher said to Sherrie for the fifth time.

"Why?" Sherrie asked. "Is something wrong with Rory?"

"I already told you it's not Rory." Christopher said getting annoyed.

"Is it Lorelai?" Sherrie asked.

"Ok, that's it! I already told you that it isn't Lorelai nor is it Rory." He said.

"I'm sorry. It's just…"

"It's just what you don't trust me?" Christopher said stating the obvious.

"No, I trust you…" 

"Then bye, Sherrie. I'm call you when everything is ok." Christopher said slamming the phone down.

As the lights turned on in the theater, Sasha looked up at Luke smiling.

"You slept through the whole thing." Luke said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so tired." She said still have asleep.

"Then maybe you should go back home and get some sleep." Luke suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." She and got up but before she was even up for a second she started to fall back down again.

Luke caught her. "You know what maybe you should stay in my apartment, it's closer." He said trying to help her walk. "Lean on me." He suggested, she did, and they headed of to Luke's.

"Hey you, you planning on leaving any time soon?" Tristan asked Rory smiling.

"Do we have to?" Rory asked smiling and snuggling up closer to Tristan.

"Well I think sooner or later we will have to go home." Tristan said.

"Later please." Rory said smiled. "This is too comfortable." 

"Ok then if you would agree to at least go some where's else for the time being?" Tristan asked.

"Ok, but not to far please?" Rory asked. 

"Ok deal." He said helping her up and starting to leave.

"Come in." Lorelai said as she opened the door the house.

"Is anyone else home?" Max asked smiling.

"I don't know yet." She walked in. "Rory? Sasha?" 

There was not any answer.

"I think we're alone." Lorelai said smiling.

"Good." Max said as he came in the door.

"You mean you want us to be alone. Oh my Mr. Medina what could you possibly have in mind for us." Lorelai said smiling.

"Oh you'll see." Max said as he started kissing her.

"Lorelai? Rory? Sasha?" Christopher said as he walked into the living room. "Oh my God! Lorelai I'm so sorry. I'll just go." He said as he started to stumble out of the house.

"Wait Christopher!" Lorelai said as she started to get up but it was too late.


	13. Friends 13

Title: Friends 13/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Oh and I'm very glad to read the few reviews I have and to see that someone I go to school with is reading this so like yea! 

"How you feeling?" Luke asked as he walked put a wet towel on Sahsa's head.

"Better, thanks." She said as she tried to smile.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Luke asked concerned.

"No, I'm ok don't worry about me." Sasha said.

"It's pretty hard not to worry about you but I'll try not to. I'm going to go now so you'll rest ok?" He said.

"I'll try to rest." She said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed down stairs.

When Luke got down stairs, Jess was sitting at the counter. 

"So what's she doing up there?" Jess asked.

"Why do you care?" Luke asked annoyed.

"Because she the first women other Lorelai or Rachel that you've allowed to go up there so I'm just wondering." Jess said smiling.

"She's sick, I'm letting her rest, and it's really none of your business." Luke said seriously.

"Can I go see her?" Sookie asked as she came in the dinner.

"Hey Gilmore Girl clan. This is Christopher. I'm trying to find Sasha to make sure she's ok. Sasha, Lorelai, Rory if any of you get this message please call me back. And I hope everything works with you and Sookie, Sasha. It's the least you deserve." 

"So that's why he was here to check on Sasha. So no more worrying." Max said smiling.

"But why he is worried about Sasha?" She asked worried.

"I don't know, Lorelai why don't you stop worrying about please." He begged.

"I want to, Max but this is bothering me a lot."

He sighed as he sat down. "What can I do?" 

Tristan and Rory sat down on the bench in the park. "So is this too far?" Tristan said smiling.

"No this is perfect." She said smiling.

"Would you like my jacket? It's very cold out here." Tristan said.

"Yeah that would be nice." She said and Tristan put his jacket on her and she snuggled up to him.

"So is this comfortable enough?" He asked.

"It's perfect." She said smiling and looked in to his eyes.

He took the moment as an opportunity and started to lean in to kiss her and so did she.

"Rory!" They both stopped and looked up.

"Dad!" Rory said jumping up.

So did Tristan. "This is your dad?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah I'm her father who are you? I know you're not her boyfriend." He said getting a little over protective.

"Dad, this is Tristan Du Grey, he's a friend of mine from school and he's staying with us temporally. Tristan this is my father Christopher." She said hoping to easy the tension. 

"Why is he staying with you?" Christopher asked.

"Because my father killed himself last night and Rory and her mother have been kind enough to put me up for the time being."

"I'm sorry." Christopher said.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Rory asked worried

"I came her into check on Sasha." He said.

"Of course." Rory said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Rory but she is…" He started to say.

"Dad, please don't…" she said. "Tristan, let's go please." 

"Sure." He said as she walked past Christopher. 


	14. Freinds 14

Title: Friends 14/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Oh and I'm very glad to read the few reviews I have and to see that someone I go to school with is reading this so like yea!

There was a knock on the door. "Come in, Luke." Sasha said.

Sookie walked into the room. "I'm sorry, Sasha but it's Sook."

"Hey." Sasha said smiling. "But I'm glad it's you and not Luke because we need to talk." She said sitting up.

"Are you ok?" Sookie asked walking over to her and sitting next to her on the couch.

"I'll be fine but that's not what you want to know any way. You want to know why I'm back. I know you Sookie." Sasha said smiling.

"If I do would you tell me?" Sookie asked.

"I came back because I didn't think there was any where's else for me to go. I need t be with the little bit of family is still have." 

"What's wrong this time, Sasha? I'm sorry but you seem to only remember I'm part of your family when you need something."

"I know and I'm sorry but I don't need anything this time. I just thought you'd want to know that you're going to have a niece or nephew." 

"Who's the father?" Sookie asked.

"It doesn't matter because I don't want him to know and I came back because I want this child to know you."

"Is Christopher the father?" Sookie asked not smiling.

"Does it matter, really Sookie?" She said. "Look if you don't want me here then I'll leave as soon as you give met he word to but I really want this child to know my little sister."

Sookie got up. "You don't have to but in case you were wondering I do want to know this child." She said as she walked out of the room.

Sasha just smiled, put her hands on her stomach and said. "That's your aunt Sookie and you're really going to love her."

Max and Lorelai were sitting on the couch making out again but Lorelai's mind was on Max but more on Christopher and Sasha. Something was going and she wanted to know what it was. She started to think back to the day that Christopher came to town with Sasha and told them that he loved her and was going to spend the rest of his life with her. From that day on, neither Rory nor Lorelai liked Sasha. There was a knock at the door.

Lorelai got and went to the door and opened it. She knew who it was before she even opened the door. "Come in Christopher." She said as she walked back into the living room and sat down next to Max.

Christopher followed her. "Lorelai, I'm sorry for what happened before…"

"I don't really care about that I just want to know what is going on with Sasha and I'm not really in the mood to wait." She said seriously.

"I haven't talk t her but I have a pretty good guess. I don't think it's one of those things that I can tell with out her permission." He said seriously.

"Christopher, she's living in my house and she's ever where's I go. If I'm going to let her stay for much longer then you're going to tell why she is here." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, I don't really know for a fact but she told me the only reason she would ever come back to this city was if she was pregnant." Christopher said and waited for Lorelai's reply.

"Are you the father?" She asked very serious.

"I don't know. That is why I came here, I wanted to find out. You know if I was asking people I'd ask that fiancée of yours." He said smiling.

She turned to Max. "What does he mean?" She annoyed.

"I guess I should ask but I seriously doubt I'm the father. I'm sorry, Lorelai." He said sadly.

She got up. "I'm going for a walk and I don't want either one of you to follow me." She said and walked out the door.

"So that was your father?" Tristan said a little shocked as they started walking home.

"Yeah that's Christopher, my wonderful father." She said sarcastically.

"So how does he knew Sasha?" Tristan asked.

"That dated for a very long time. We thought he was going to marry her." She said sadly.

"So that's why your mother and you don't like her?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, he came one day to visit me and brought her. For the moment I saw her I did not like her. She's just the not the girl my father should be with." Rory said.

"And you want him with your mother?" Tristan asked.

"I guess." She said sadly.

"Let me guess if he's not with your mother you don't want him with anyone." He said smiling.

"Exactly, is there something wrong with that?" She asked smiling.

"Maybe you don't see it but that makes him alone for the rest of his life and that's not really fair." He said sadly.

"I guess but you know what do we have to talk about Sasha and my father right now? Because before he came over I liked what we were about to do." She said smiling.

"Well we're at your front door so maybe we should actually go in." He said sadly.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to kiss me." She said annoyed.

"I do but I also want to do it when you're a little happier." He said and opened the door.

"That may be a while." She said smiling.

"I can wait." He said laughing.

"So what do you think the two of them are talking about?" Jess asked Luke.

"Whatever it is it's none of your business." Luke said.

"Oh come on, I know you want to know what's going on up there. Admit it." Jess said smiling

"Ok you need to leave me alone before I hit you." He said getting up.

"Oh come on admit you want to know what's going on with Sasha." Jess said following him.

"I already do know." Luke said.

"Good then you can tell me." Lorelai said as she entered the dinner.


	15. Freinds 15

Title: Friends 15/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Oh and I'm very glad to read the few reviews I have and to see that someone I go to school with is reading this so like yea!

"How did you know about me and Sasha?" Max asked Christopher annoyed.

"She told me. She's not very good at keeping things to her self."

"In light of what we just found out, I don't think that applies to her any more."   Max pointed out.

"True, so who should ask her first?" Christopher asked.

"You, she's been here all this time and hasn't mentioned it to me yet so you try." Max said.

"Do you really think you're the father?" Christopher asked.

"Do you?" Max asked.

"So we both could be the father of Sasha's baby either way Lorelai and Rory are going to be heart broken." Christopher said

"What!" Rory screeched.

Christopher and Max turned around and were shocked to see Rory.

"Rory…" Christopher started to say and walked over to her.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed and he back off. "So now I see why came. Because your about to have another child. Well let me rephrase that either you or Max or going to another child! I can't believe this!"

"Rory…" Tristan started to say.

"Tristan, please take me away from here now!" She screamed.

Max got up. "Rory, don't…."

"You two need to find Sasha before you come and talk to me again!" Rory said as she dragged Tristan out of the house.

"I can't tell you, Lorelai." Luke said.

"Yes, you can and you will because I want to know if that girl is pregnant with my fiancée's child of the father of my daughter." Lorelai said angrily.

"He doesn't know." Sookie said as she came back down to the dinner.

"But do you?" Lorelai asked hoping.

"All I know is Sasha's pregnant and that child is either my niece or nephew." 

"Well I'm going to find out who the father is if it's the last thing I do." Lorelai said.

"Fine but give her time, Lorelai." Sookie said as she left.

Lorelai sat down at the table. "Why did she have to come back?" She moaned.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked concerned.

"Not really but the good thing is that at least one man in my life can't be that baby's father."

"who?"

"You. You seem to be the only man in my life who hasn't falling for I'm glad."

Luke got up. "You know what, how about you go see Sasha?"

"Sure." She said as she headed up stairs.

"Too bad you have." Christopher said as she came into the dinner.

"Rory, are you ok?" Tristan asked concerned as they kept walking.

"Not really but don't worry about me." She said.

"Sorry, too late. I already am." He said smiling.

"This is messed up. I was suppose to be showing you a good time so I can cheer you up and now you're doing that to me."

"Do I look like need cheering up?" He asked.

"Not really but I think you're hiding it." 

"Why would I?" 

"Because you'd rather worry about me then me worry about you but it's not going to work."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, we're going to talk about you. What you're feeling, how it hurts…."

"I don't think so!"

"You don't really have a choice because I'm not giving up."

"Ok, if I tell you something you have to do the same. Deal?" He put his hand out and she shook it.

"Deal."

"OK I'm sad and angry that I lost my father. You?" 

"I'm shocked and devastated that both o the men who are like father's to me could be the father of Sasha, a women I detest, baby."

"I wish we would have stayed so he wouldn't have killed himself."

"I wish Sasha hadn't come to town." She looked at Tristan. "You ok? It's your turn."

"I know, just don't want to do this any more."

"Come on, you started…."

He got up. "Look can't we just stop!"

She got up too. "Tristan, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." He said turning around.

"If I didn't then face me." 

He didn't turn around. 

"I did, I'm sorry. Please forgive me…"

"Rory, please stop talking!" He turned around and there were streaks on his face. 

"That's kind of hard…"

He grabbed her and kissed her and then let go. "Now it shouldn't be that hard." He said and starting walking again.

She ran after him and garbed his arms. "I don't think so! You're not walking away." She said and kissed him.

When they separated, they were both crying.


	16. Freinds 16

Title: Friends 16/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Oh and I'm very glad to read the few reviews I have and to see that someone I go to school with is reading this so like yea!

"What exactly do you mean?" Luke asked annoyed as Christopher came into the diner.

"I mean you have fallen for her. I have seen the looked before. Heck, I have the look." Christopher said.

"You know what you aren't really welcome here." Luke said.

"Why? I'm not breaking any laws." Christopher said.

"But you break hearts and I don't want you do that any more." He said.

"You mean Sasha?" He asked.

"Well not just Sasha, what about Lorelai and Rory?" Luke asked.

"I didn't break their hearts." He said.

"You so sure about that?" Luke asked. 

Lorelai knocked on the door. 

"Come in." Sasha said but when she saw Lorelai, she frowned. "What exactly do you want?" She asked.

"Well there's a rumor going on around that you're pregnant and I'm wondering if it's true and if so who is the father." Lorelai said.

"Yes it's true and I'm telling anyone who the father is." She said getting up.

"Then why did you come back? Why did you come here and ruin everyone's life, if you weren't going to tell anyone who the father was?" She asked annoyed.

"Because I want my child to know Sookie and call me crazy but I'd like my child to grow up in a city where the crime rate is… well there isn't a crime rate." She said getting up.

"So forget everyone involved just think about your self. You haven't changed much at all Sasha." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"No, Lorelai I'm not trying to be selfish here. God, I was stupid. I thought you'd actually understand." Sasha said.

"Why exactly would you think that?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Well you've been in my shoes before with Rory." Sasha said. 

"I'm not saying I don't understand what you're going through. I just do not agree with what you are doing. Because since you've been here, you've hurt so many people and that's not any of us." Lorelai said as she started to leave.

"Max?" Rory asked as her and Tristan came into the house.

"In the kitchen." He screamed back.

They followed the voice. "So how you feeling?" Max asked Rory.

"Better, I guess. How are you feeling?" Rory asked.

"I'm very nervous and guilty." He said.

"I would be too if I was in your shoes." Tristan said.

"I hope you're never in his shoes." Rory said smiling

"Me too." Tristan said.

"So where is my father?" Rory asked.

"He went to go talk to Sashsa." Max said. "We're hoping he finds who this father is."


	17. Freinds 17

Title: Friends 17/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Oh and I'm very glad to read the few reviews I have and to see that someone I go to school with is reading this so like yea!                 

"Hey Chris." Sasha said as Christopher came into the room.

"You look very happy." Christopher said shocked.

"I am, so let me guess you're here to see if you're the father of my baby?" Sasha asked getting to the point.

"I've been waiting here all night just to find out the answer to that question." He said sitting down on the couch.

"Chris, I wouldn't do that to you." Sasha said.

"Wouldn't do what to me?" He asked confused.

"I wouldn't being sitting here carrying your child and not tell you." She said.

"So if I'm not the father then is Max?" Christopher asked.

"Oh I should have guessed you came up here representing the both of you and no the answer is no." She said as she headed over to him.

"Then if it's not Max and it's not me, then who is the father?" Christopher asked confused.

"Some one night stand, which meant nothing." Sasha said sadly.

"Let me guess this was not too long after…."

"After I came to visit you and caught you and Sherrie together?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Yes, I was planning to do it just to get back you." She laughed. "Look what happened."

He laughed. "I'm sorry, I never expect you to come to my house."

"I shouldn't have come. I was really just driving through, thought I'd stop by, and say hey."

"No, there was no reason for you not to come, we're friends, friends do that." He said.

"So that's what we are: friends? I never would have guessed." She said 

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked annoyed.

"It means Chris, we could never be friends, even if we wanted to be. When you left my house that first time, I knew we weren't friends, when you kissed me for the first time, I knew we were friends and seeing you standing there, I know we will never be friends." She said sadly.

"If we're not friends then what are we?" He asked.

"We're two people who no matter what happens in our lives will always be in love and that's why we can't be friends because everyone time we're together we just keeping wishing we were really together." 

"I wish this could be different." Christopher said.

 "Different how?" she asked.

"I wish that we were together and I wish that the child you are carrying was mine and I wish that both of us hadn't moved on."

"I don't know about you but Chris, I haven't moved on." 

"What about Luke?"

"Luke's my boss and a good friend but he's not you, Chris no one is."

"So what are your plans for today?" Tristan asked Rory as she came into the kitchen.

"What exactly are you doing up this early?" Rory asked annoyed.

"That's what I asked. You know these two should sleep in a room together, they wake up too early for the likes of us." Lorelai said annoyed.

Rory walked over to Tristan. "We're not the type of people who wake up with the sun." She said.

"That's what Max told me, but what's so wrong with a little change?" He asked.

Lorelai glared at him. 

"Tristan, something you need to learn is we have our way of living and we don't change that for anything. Try to change and death will probably occur." She said warning him.

"I've got to agree there, trying to change things is not a good thing to do." Max said.

"So then I guess our idea of cooking the two of breakfast isn't the best of idea?" Tristan asked.

"No, it's probably isn't. How about everyone get dressed, and will head to Luke's." She offered.

"Sounds like a good plan." Lorelai said.

"Wait, there's a problem." Tristan said.

"What could be possibly wrong now?" Lorelai asked annoyed.

"I ran out of things to wear." Tristan said.

"Max…." Lorelai started to say

"Tristan, come with me, we can probably find something." He said as Tristan followed him upstairs.

"You think these things could look any worse?" Tristan asked Rory asked they walked into Luke's.

Rory smiled. "It's a new look, that much I can say."

"Oh thanks." He said sarcastically.

They all four grabbed a table. 

"Where is Luke?" Lorelai asked Kirk who was sitting next to them.

"I don't know but that nephew of his isn't the best cook I've ever seen." He said.

Rory started to laugh. "If Jess, cooked your food then I wouldn't eat it."

Jess came up behind her and grabbed her arm. "You need to be quiet because if you're responsible for me losing some of these annoying costumers then you're going to have to start working here." He said as Rory followed him back to the counter.

"In that case, then hand me an apron, because I'm not about to allow these people to eat your food, they're all going to die." She said smiling.

Everyone looked at her. 

"She's kidding, don't take her seriously." Jess said as he glared at her.

Tristan got up and walked over to the two of them. "Do you need help?" He asked Jess.

"Can you help?" Jess asked.

"I can cook, and that's probably going to help." He said.

Rory looked at him shocked. "You can cook?"

"Yeah, and if you tell anyone else, then I will kill you." He said seriously.

"Ok, you follow me." Jess said to Tristan "And you take an apron, and make yourself useful." Jess said as he headed into the back.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked as he came down.

He did not respond he just headed to the back of the counter.

"I'll be back." She said as she started to follow him. "Luke, what's wrong?" she asked seriously.

"Nothing is wrong, Lorelai. Please just leave me alone." He said seriously.

"Fine." She said annoyed as she headed back to Max.

"What's wrong with him?" Max asked.

"I have no clue." She said annoyed.

Christopher and Sasha came down stairs. Sasha headed over to help Rory and Christopher headed over to Lorelai and Max.

"Lor, why exactly is our daughter acting like a waitress?" He asked concerned.

"It's her dream job, she wants to be the best waitress in the whole world." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Ok." He said as he looked at his watch.

"You're just going to accept that reason?" Max asked shocked.

"Why should not I?" Christopher asked.

"She just told you your daughter wants to become a waitress and you say nothing." Max said.

"I'm use to it. Oh and I have got good news for you Max. Neither you nor I are the father of this baby."

Lorelai smiled. "Ok, do you think it's possible to have champagne right now? Because I sure feel like it." 

Max and Christopher just laughed.


	18. Friends 18

Title: Friends 18/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Oh and I'm very glad to read the few reviews I have and to see that someone I go to school with is reading this so like yea!                 

"Rory, let me help you with that." Sasha said as she took some of Rory's plates.

"Is this place usually this busy?" Rory asked as she took a load of plates to the back.

"Some times, but with Caesar sick it's really slow."

"But we have three cooks." Rory pointed out.

"No, we have one Luke and two teenagers, no actually cooks." Sasha said smiling. "Who need to hurry up or we will start singing!" Sasha screamed to the back.

"You mean you will start singing not me. I will not sing; I do not sing. You don't want me to sing." Rory begged.

"Come on would it kill you to have some fun?" Sasha begged.

"I have fun but usually my fun doesn't involve any singing. Believe me it's for the greater good of the world, if I don't sing." Rory said.

"You're going to sing, I don't care what you say." Sasha said as she hit the play button on the CD player and put it on number three.

(The Right Kind of Wrong started to play)

"I'm not singing, Sasha please don't make me sing…" Rory begged.

Sasha started to sing. "You're worried about, about your reputation and now it's about to be a heart break situation…"

"Come on Rory." She said as she handed her a spoon.

"I'm going to kill you for this." Rory said as she took the spoon and started to sing. "but I can't help if I'm helpless every time when I'm with you. Say my name and I can't fight it anymore. Oh I know I should go but I need your touch just too damn much." 

Sasha smiled and joined Rory. "Loving you isn't really something, I should do. I shouldn't want to spend my time with you. Well I should try to be strong but baby you're the right kind of wrong…"

"What's going on in there?" Tristan asked Jess.

"Yeah Baby you're the right kind of wrong, might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making but what you're giving I am happy to be taking. Cause no one's there to make you feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms."

"Oh that's just Sasha singing. Now you two need to get back to work!" Luke screamed at Tristan and Jess.

"That doesn't sound like Sasha…" Jess started to say.

"Could that be Rory?" Tristan asked.

"Let's go see." Tristan suggested and Jess and him head into the front.

"They say your something I should be with out, but they don't know what goes in when the lights go out  There's no way to explain all the pleasure is worth all the pain." They watched as Rory danced with smiles on their faces.

"Loving you isn't really something I should do shouldn't want to spend my time with you I should try to be strong but baby you're the right kind of wrong. I should try to run but I can't seem to cause every time I run I run to you. Can't do with out what you do to me. I don't care if I'm in too deep. I don't care if I'm in too deep. You're worried about your reputation and now it's about to be a heart break situation." 

"Is that really are daughter?" Christopher asked Lorelai shocked.

"Yes it is, I think." Lorelai said shocked.

"When did she start singing in public?" Christopher asked still confused.

"I had no clue she even could sing. This isn't something you knew is it?" Lorelai asked Max.

"What you think she sings at school or something?" He asked shocked.

"No, I guess that doesn't make any sense…" Lorelai said still confused.

"What's going on here?" Dean asked as he came in.

Rory stopped singing. "Dean…" She said as she went over to him.

Jess and Tristan smiling headed back to the kitchen.

"This should be interesting." Tristan said.

"Dean, nothing's going on here." Rory said as she led him out side.

"What was going on in there?" Dean asked.

"Oh Sasha got me to sing that's all." Rory said. She looked at Dean and could tell something was wrong. "Dean, what's really wrong?"

"Um… I have to leave now…" Dean started to say.

"What? Why?" Rory asked shocked.

"It seems my uncle back home is really sick and we're going there for a few days, we're leaving today." Dean said sadly.

"Uh Dean I'm so sorry." Rory said as she hugged him.

"He'll be ok I know he will be but I'm just I worried about leaving you here alone with Tristan…." Dean started to say.

Rory thought back to the kiss last night. "Dean, don't worry about it. There's no point to." She said lying.

"I just hate leaving you like this." Dean said.

"Don't worry please, just go and I hope your uncle will be ok." Rory said.

"Thanks for understanding." Dean said smiling.

"Ok I have never cooked this much in my life." Tristan said exhausted as he sank down to the floor in the kitchen.

"I have never served that much in my life." Rory also said as she sank down next to him.

"I never watched two people work so hard in my life." Jess said as he also sunk to the floor.

"Yeah you couldn't possibly work could you." Rory said sarcastically.

"I work, I mean don't you think it's hard to watch you two, Sasha and Luke all at the same time. I mean I almost broke a sweat." Jess said sarcastically.

"Jess!" Luke screamed from the upstairs.

"Jess, you might want to go." Rory suggested.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked.

"Didn't you uncle just call you name?" Tristan asked confused.

"And you're point is what?" Jess asked. 

"Jess, go on." Rory said.

"Ok I'll go." Jess said as he left.

"So we're finally alone?" Rory said smiling.

"You're happy about this?" Tristan asked shocked.

"Very." Rory said smiling.


	19. Freinds 19

Title: Friends 19/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) oh and if want an instant response from me like during the week then email me at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Oh and I'm very glad to read the few reviews I have and to see that someone I go to school with is reading this so like yea!

"Tristan wake up!" Rory screamed.

He did not move.

"What wrong?" Lorelai said coming in.

"He wouldn't wake up and we have school." Rory said annoyed.

"I may be able to help you there." Max said coming in.

"Then do it." 

"You got a bell?" He asked.

"Sure." Rory got her bell and handed into Max.

He rung it. "Mr. Du Grey, wake up! You're going to be late for your next class!" Max screamed

Tristan woke up quick. "When did I? How am I in your class again?" He asked and then he looked around. "That's not funny." Tristan said as he looked at Rory who was laughing.

"Yeah it is. Now come on we have school, you need to get ready." Rory said as Max and Lorelai left.

"I don't have any clothes for school." Tristan said getting up.

"One of my friends has a boyfriend at Chilton I'll see if he can meet us before school with an extra uniform." 

"It's nice to have someone care about me the way you do." Tristan said smiling.

"Well it's only this once." 

"I don't believe that." He said getting closer to her.

"Me either." She said blushing. 

He was right next to her now.  He leaned in to kiss her but was stopped by Lorelai.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Mom! Um… we were just talking that's all." Rory said lying.

"Yeah right um … you two need to leave soon or you'll be late." Lorelai said as she walked out.

"You ok?" Tristan asked concerned.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell her." Rory said worried.

"Blame it all on me, and me trying to take advantage of you. Everyone always does." Tristan said.

"Thanks but no I'll tell her the truth."

"I'm shocked."

"Why?"

"Because you can't even tell yourself the truth how can you possibly tell your mother?" 

"Hey you need to go!" Luke screamed at Jess.

"I'm going I'm going." Jess came out his room.

"You're actually going to school today no arguments?" Luke asked shocked.

"Well Dean's not there so I think school should be good." 

"Does Rory know you have this strong of dislike towards her boyfriend?" 

"Well you have the same dislike towards him too. From what I heard you attacked him."

"That was when he broke Rory's heart and since they are back together now, I don't hate him that much." Luke said lying.

"You still hate him, I can see it you eyes, it's worse then looks you have towards me." Jess said smiling.

"Go to school now!" Luke screamed.

"I'm going. I'm going."

"Sasha, wake up." Christopher said nudging her.

Sasha opened her eyes. "What am I…"

"You fell asleep in my hotel room last night." Christopher said.

"That's right, I remember now." Sasha said yawning.

"You know I really didn't want to wake you up you looked too peaceful." Christopher said.

 "I'm glad you did wake up, I have work to do and plus you have to go back to Sherrie any way." Sasha said sadly.

"Well I wish I didn't because lately she's just been driving me a little nuts." 

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"You can't, she doesn't want to talk about anything sad only happy things." 

Sasha started laughing. "That sounds like one insane women, but you love her so I'm not going to say anything else. I've got to go to work." Sasha said getting up.

"If I didn't have Sherrie would you still have to go to work."

"No I'd call in sick."

"Thanks, Henry. This is a big help." Rory said as she handed the uniform to Tristan.

"I'm sorry to have ask something that maybe I should already know but why are you even with Tristan?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tristan asked mad.

"It means her best friend told me she can't stand you." Henry said back.

"Oh well things change." Rory said.

"Ok, if that's all you want to tell me then that's all I'll ask for." Henry said walking off.

"Ok you go change quickly." Rory said to Tristan.

"Be right back. And got a questions what changed?" Tristan asked before he left.

"Go change now!" Rory yelled.

Tristan walked off and Rory started thinking about what had changed. Everything. Her feelings had gotten stronger, she actually liked being around Tristan and thank the Lord he stopped calling her Mary. She loved the way he said her name. She had never heard anyone say her name like that before.

"You know you never told me why you were late to work today?" Luke said as he walked up to Sasha.

"Was I suppose to?" she asked confused.

"It would be nice." He said as she sat down next to her.

"Well I fell asleep in Chris hotel room." 

Luke's eyes widened.

"And that's why I wasn't going to tell you."

"So you two are back together?" He asked worried.

"No, he still has Sherrie and well I have you." She said smiling.

"I think I got the better deal." He smiled back at her.

"Plus I think Chris and I have both been hanging on to the past not the future. You know what I'm talking about. You do the same thing when it comes to Rachel."

"Yeah I know." Luke said sadly.

"And unless the future starts looking brighter for the both of us I think the most we will be is just friends. That's all I seem to find is just friends."

"That's a bad thing?" Luke asked shocked.

"No, I mean I found you didn't I and you're a good friend." Sasha said smiling.

"Yeah that's what everyone keeps telling me." Luke said sadly.

"Is that Tristan Du Grey and Rory Gilmore?" One kid asked.

"It can't be, can it?"

"You do realize every is staring at us right?" Rory said to Tristan as they walked into school together.

"So let them stare, there just jealous." Tristan said smiling.

"And you're loving it aren't you?" 

"Of course, I mean not many people get to walk in with such a beautiful a girl."

Rory laughed. "I'm not beautiful"

"Just because you don't believe it doesn't mean it's not true." Tristan said.

"This is my class. We don't have any where's else to walk to." Rory said as she stopped in front of her door.

"Well then I'll see you this afternoon." 

"Yes I'll meet in front of your last class ok?"

"That's fine, so um you think I could get a goodbye kiss?" He asked.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Depends on if you doing this because everyone is watching or because you want to."

"Because I want to." Tristan said as he leaned in and kissed her.  

Lorelai walked into the kitchen where Sookie and Michel were arguing.  "Ok stop it! I need to talk my best friend right now so you leave." She said to Michel.

"Fine It's boring in here any way." Michel said as he left.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked.

"It's about Rory."

"What's wrong her?" Sookie asked concerned.

"Remember the kid Tristan I told you about?" 

"Yeah the one that's been staying at your house?"

"Yeah that's him well I walked in on him and Rory almost kissing."

"But you told me they've kissed before." Sookie said.

"But that was when Dean and her weren't together. They are together now."

"That's right, but what did she say to?"

"She didn't say anything because we didn't talk about."

"Why not?"

"They both had school." 

"So why are you so worried?"

"I don't trust him there just something about that kid that I don't trust."

Rory got out of her last hour class and headed to Tristan's last hour class. When she got there, he wasn't there.  "Has anyone seen Tristan?" She asked the people still left.

"No, he didn't come to this class, something about a family emergency." A kid responded

"Thanks." Rory said as she headed off. She went to Max's room where she saw the Headmaster. She listened in.

"For what I understand you kept Mr. Du Grey from his family. You a teacher here, you should have reported to us where he was." 

"I didn't know that he was missing. I did not know his grandfather was looking for him. He just happened to be staying at my fiancée's house." Max said back.

"It's still unacceptable. Why didn't you call to check?"

"I didn't know I had to."

"Well you did. And if Janlaine Du Grey thinks you should be fired because his grandson was missing, you will not have a job here, Mr. Medina."

"In all do respect sir, Janlaine Du Grey does not run this school, you do."

"This discussion is over with Mr. Medina. I do not want to have to speak to you again about this. Truthfully, I don't want to fire you either." The Headmaster said as he left. "Mrs. Gilmore, don't you have a bus to catch?" He asked as he passed her. 

"I will be headed that way as soon as I talk to Mr. Medina, sir." She said as he left. Rory went in. "Max?" she asked.

"Oh Rory, did you hear what just happened?" He asked worried.

"Most of it, so his grandfather got him?"

"Yeah, apparently he's been looking for him. Did you know anything about that?"

"Yeah, that's one of the reason he was staying at our house."

"Oh…."

"Max, I'm sorry we had no clue that your job would be in jeopardy."

"I know."

"But Tristan hates hi grandfather, the man from what he told me is a horrible person."

"Yeah well Tristan doesn't have much of a choice now." Max said.

"Yeah I know." Rory said sadly.


	20. Freinds 20

Title: Friends 20/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) oh and if want an instant response from me like during the week then email me at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Oh and I'm very glad to read the few reviews I have and to see that someone I go to school with is reading this so like yea!

Lorelai walked into Luke's and saw Sasha. She head over to her. "So I hear you stayed the one place I banned you from last night?"

Sasha turned around shocked. "That still stands?"

"No, I guess not so is Chris gone?" Lorelai asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, he had to go back to see his girlfriend." Sasha said sadly.

"So you were with him last night?"

"Yeah, we talked till we put each other sleep." 

"Have you met his girlfriend yet?" 

"Yeah, you?" 

"He brought her down to meet Rory. You don't like her do you?" Lorelai asked hoping.

"Can't stand her, you?"

"She's too…." Lorelai started to say but could not think of a word.

"Perfect? Too Perfect?" Sasha said finishing it for her.

"Exactly, it unbelievable." Lorelai said laughing.

"How may I ask does he go from two crazy loons like us to her?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know I think he must have been drunk when they meet." Lorelai said laughing.

Luke walked up. "Are you two actually getting along?" He asked shocked.

"It seems an x-boyfriend can bring any two people together." Sasha said still laughing.

"Do you actually think you'll lose your job?" Rory asked as Max entered Stars Hollow.

"I hope not but I don't really know." Max said sadly.

"Look if there's anything that I can do…" Rory started to say.

"If you talk to Tristan tell him to beg his grandfather not to fire me." Max said as they pulled up to Luke's.

"I will but I don't think his grandfather is going to let him talk to me." Rory said as she got out.

"Yeah well some times niceness hits people and things happen." Max said as he started to walk to the door.

"I'm going to go, can you tell my mother I had things to do?" Rory asked.

"No problem, and Rory, I hope he calls not for my sake but for yours." Max said as he went in.

"Rory?" Jess asked as he entered their house. He did not get an answer so he started to search the house. He smiled when he found her asleep on the couch with the phone in her hand. He nudged her. "Rory…." 

"Stop it! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Rory screamed.

Jess nudged her harder. "Rory, it's just a dream wake up."

She opened her eyes and before she knew what she was doing, she was hugging Jess and crying. 

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

She let go and looked around. "It was all just a dream. Jess, what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were ok and you started screaming…." Jess started to say.

"I had a bad dream."

"I see that. You seemed really scared."

"I was. I was at Tristan's grandfather's house and I saw what he was living with and then I saw Max with out job, my dad and Sasha married with a baby, Luke and my mother married and you…." She started to say but stopped.

"And me what?" Jess asked curious.

"And you were the only one there for me." Rory said fully realizing what she had just dreamed.

"What? Why?" Jess asked confused.

The phone rang and Rory jumped. "Jess, we'll talk later." She said as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Rory?" Tristan asked.

"It's you! Good, how are you? Where are you? What happened?" Rory asked quickly.

Tristan laughed. "I'm at my grandfather's and we're talking about the funeral, he wants to do it tonight."

"Why at night?"

"So it doesn't get in the papers, so it's quite."

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"Me too. Look I called for a reason."

"What?"

"I know this is going to sound weird but do you think there's any chance you could come with me to it…. I do not want to go alone. I want a friend there with me." 

"Of course, if you need me to."

"Good, I'll be there in an hour, ok?" 

"Yeah and I really am truly sorry." Rory said.

"I know you are." Tristan said as he hung up the phone.

Rory turned to Jess. "That was Tristan, he wants me to go to his father's funeral with him."

"Are you going to go?"

"I think I should but… I don't know if I can."

"What's wrong?"

"It's his father's funeral, I didn't even know the man and his family doesn't even like me."

"But you told him you were going to go." Jess reminded her.

"I know and I shouldn't have I guess. Is there any chance that…" Rory started to say but stopped.

"What?" Jess asked.

"That you would come with me." Rory said quickly.

"Wait, just a second, how did I get involved in this." Jess said getting up.

"Jess please…." Rory begged.

"Why? I don't even know Tristan nor do I know his family."

"But you know me and Tristan seems to like you. Look I know this sounds crazy but maybe my dream meant something…."

"Oh don't even try that! It was just dream, Rory. That's all!" Jess said.

"Please." Rory begged again as she got closer to him.

"But…"

"Jess if you do this…." Rory started to say.

"What? What will I get it?" Jess asked.

"I don't know yet but I'll owe you ok?" Rory begged.

Lorelai hung up her phone. "It seems that Tristan has asked her to go to his father's funeral with him."

"And she's going?" Max asked.

"Yeah and… I don't know why but so is Jess." Lorelai said looking at Luke.

"He's what? He cannot because he's up his room right now." Luke said.

"No, he's not he's with Rory and Tristan on their way to Hartford." Lorelai said.

"I knew it! I knew it was too quiet here. I'm going to kill him I swear, I'm going to kill him!" Luke screamed.

Lorelai got up and walked over to him. "Breath in, Breath out." She said.

He turned and faced her. "I'll breath when you stop drinking caffeine." He said mad.

"You know that's not going to happen." She said smiling.

"Yeah I know." He said smiling back at her and then he remembered that Sasha and Max were still in the room. "Um Sasha I need you help in the back." He said backing away from Lorelai.

"Sorry, I guess that means we're closing up." Sasha said getting up and following Luke to the back.

Max came up to Lorelai. "You ok?" He asked.

"What? Why?" She asked quickly thinking he was talking about Luke.

"Because of Rory and everything that's happened."

"I'm fine, I just hope she is." Lorelai said sadly.

Tristan, Rory and Jess were all sitting in the front row dressed in black with Tristan's two uncles and his grandfather. Tristan was holding on the Rory's hand for dear life and Rory was holding on to Jess's. 

"We're gathered here today to remember a wonderful husband, father and son. If there is anyone among us who would like to say a few words…." The minister started to say.

Tristan got up. "I would."

"Ok." The minister said sitting down.

"I knew my father really well, better than most people here ever did. Though I think, I am the only one who could possibly have anything good to say about him. But if anyone here really knew him, then he wouldn't be dead."

Jess looked at Rory. "What is he talking about?"

"He's saying something he's been needing to say for a while now." Rory said.

"Tristan, I think you've said enough." One of his uncles said getting up.

"No, we want to hear what he has to say. It's his father's funeral." His grandfather told him. "Continue please." He said sitting down.

"See the only reason my father is laying in that casket right now is because no one here really knew him. Because to know him, would mean that you would know that he would never steal even a penny from anyone, especially not his father. To know him would be to know that he would not do anything that would hurt my mother or me. I knew him and I know that he didn't do this and I will not rest until the person my father really was is know." Tristan said mad as he head for his seat.

"If it wasn't your father than who was it?" His other uncle asked.

"For all I know it was you or him." He said pointing at his other uncle. "You two have never really worked a day in your life but you are both rich but my father never once didn't work his heart out and he was not near as wealthy as you two." Tristan said sitting down.

"That's absurd!" One of them said nervously.

His grandfather looked at the two of them. "When this funeral is over, you both are fired."

Rory turned to Tristan. "Your father would be proud." 

"I hope so." Tristan said as he started to cry.


	21. Freinds 21

Title: Friends 21/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) oh and if want an instant response from me like during the week then email me at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Oh and I'm very glad to read the few reviews I have and to see that someone I go to school with is reading this so like yea! 

"So you ok?" Jess asked as they came up to her door.

"I don't know, really." Rory said as she sat down on the steps of her house.

Jess sat down next to her. "Can I do anything?"

"Can you make all the sadness that I feel right now go away?" Rory asked.

"I wish I could, but I can't."

"Well then you're not much help."

"Hey! I can still be here for you. If you want me to that is." 

"I do, and you know I never thanked you for coming tonight." 

"You don't have to." 

"Yeah I do, because you didn't have to go but you did."

"That's what friends do."

"Friends, right." Rory said sadly as she got up. "I seem to have a lot of those."

"Do you not want friends or something?"

"No, I didn't say that. I just… you know what I'm going to go inside. Good night, Jess." Rory said.

"Good night, Rory." Jess said as he started to walk home. "Friends." He mumbled to himself.

Rory got inside, closed the door, and leaned up against the door. "Friends, I guess that's fine for now." 

"Hey wake up!" Luke screamed as he walked into Jess room.

"Five more minutes." Jess said rolling over to the wall.

"With your attendance record, you can't afford to miss a day of school. So wake up!" Luke screamed.

"Ok, at least one more minute." Jess begged.

"I have costumers waiting down stairs so get up!" Luke screamed again.

"Ok, ok chill." Jess said as he rolled out of bed. "Come on give me a break I was up late last night."

"I heard. Where you at any time planning on asking me if you could go?" Luke asked mad.

"Didn't think you mind. I wasn't breaking any laws, wasn't harassing any one or was I doing anything that is considered as a bad thing."

"But you did lie to me, you told me you were upstairs."

"No, you guessed I was up stairs. I never once told you that I was staying up stairs. You just saw me go so you assumed I was staying there."

"But I never saw you come down."

"Yeah that's one of my many talents."

"Yeah well try to unlearn that one, I don't like it."

"Ok, what's going on up here? The costumers can hear you." Sasha asked as she came up stairs.

"I'm trying to get him to go to school." Luke said.

"School's over rated." Sasha said. 

"I like the way she thinks. Uncle Luke, marry this women, I like her." Jess said.

"Sasha, please don't try to help." Luke said annoyed.

"Wait just a second here, I have my reasons." Sasha said defensively.

"I don't want to hear them." Luke said.

"I do." Jess said interestingly.

"I mean come on what could you possibly learn from sitting in a small desk for a lot of hours out of your life. Yes you get smarter, yes you can get a good job but what's that worth any way. I mean you can always be a waiter for your whole life in your uncle's restaurant, still be by yourself because the girl you want is away at collage, still being breaking the same laws but hey you could end up in prison because you never learned that the law changed and it's a worse punishment now. So hey drop out school, it's not big deal right?" Sasha said smiling.

"On second thought don't marry her." Jess said as he headed down stairs.

Luke laughed. "Thanks, I was a little worried you were going to support him there for a second."

"Wouldn't dare, I was a lot like him when I was his age."

"I can see that."

"I don't think that was a compliment."

"Well you don't seem to have changed that much."

Sasha laughed. "Change takes a while, a long while. But I'm working on it and believe me I was a lot worse back then. Just be glad that Jess isn't near as bad as I was."

"I'll take your word on that." Luke said smiling.

"Sherrie?" Chris asked as he entered his apartment.

"You decided to actually come home, I see." Sherrie said as she came out from his room.

"Did I give the impression I wasn't coming home?" Chris asked confused.

"Why didn't you tell me Sasha was in Stars Hallow?" 

"Blunt today aren't we?" Chris said annoyed as he walked into the kitchen.

Sherrie followed him. "Is she the reason you went back?"

"You already think she is don't you?" 

"That's not an answer. Why want you answer me?" She asked mad.

"Because I know you won't like the answer."

"I knew it, you still love her, she still love Sasha, you still love Lorelai, but the real question is Chris do you still love me?" Sherrie said at the point of tears.

Chris did not know what to say. He did not want to break her heart, but she needed to know the truth. But how was he going to say it?

"Answer me damn it! Answer me!" Sherrie said furious.

"Sherrie…." Chris started to say.

Sherrie knew just looking in his eyes the answer. "Never mind, I know the answer." She said as she ran out of the kitchen.

Chris followed her to his bedroom. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Taking my stuff and leaving." She said as she threw some stuff in a bag.

"You knew this was going to happen?" He asked shocked.

"You know me. I always like to be prepared." She said sarcastically. She threw the last of her things in her bag and started to leave. 

Chris followed her to the door. 

When she got the doorframe, she stopped. "You know, Chris I really do hope things work out for you."

"Sherrie…" He started to stay.

"Don't, it's too late. If you would have asked me before to stay while I was still inside, I would have but now all you can say is goodbye." She said crying.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He said sadly.

"I know. I know, but you cannot really love three people now can you? That heart of yours is big but Chris it is not that big." Sherrie said as she headed to her car.

Chris watched as she drove away.

"So how are you doing?" Rory asked Tristan as she came up to his table at lunch.

"Much better." 

"That's good to know." Rory said as she took a chair next to him.

"I never really got to tell you thanks for coming last night and pass the message on to Jess too." 

"It's ok we're friends remember? Friends are always there for each other no matter what happens."

"That's true but I didn't know Jess was included in that."

"He's your friend because he's my friend."

"Ok I see, so has anything changed…" Tristan started to say.

"Let's not do this right now, ok? Let's just focus on the good right now. Let's not try to analyze it." Rory begged.

"Will do? So how tired are you?" Tristan asked smiling.

"If I could I fall asleep right here, right now." She said smiling.

"Then do it, I'll make sure no one catches you."

"See it is moments like this, that you get to see who your real friends are." Rory said smiling as she laid her head down on the table.

"Can I get a coffee?" Lorelai asked as she came up to the counter.

"Coming right up." Luke said as he poured her a cup.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked worried.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked confused.

"You just agreed to give me coffee, no fighting, no telling me how bad it is, you just gave it to me. Why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"Yes, and I want to know it!" She said impatiently.

"I'm just in a good mood, that's all."

"You don't ever have good moods, unless I'm actually involved in them. So what caused this so called good mood?"

"Hey Luke, I think I may have found it." Sasha said coming out happily.

"Never mind, I know so Luke you and Sasha are close?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"Drink your coffee before I take it away from you!" Luke yelled.

"Let's see coffee or information on your love life? That's a hard one." Lorelai said smiling.

"Believe me the coffee is more interesting." Sasha said laughing.


	22. Freinds 22

Title: Friends 22/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) oh and if want an instant response from me like during the week then email me at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Oh and I'm very glad to read the few reviews I have and to see that someone I go to school with is reading this so like yea!

"Rory! Wake up!" Jess screamed as he tried to wake her up. 

"I can't wait much longer, I need to continue on my route." The driver told Jess.

"I know, just give me one more second, please?" Jess begged. "Come on Rory, you've got to wake up." Jess said as he tried to wake her up again.

"Huh? What's going?" Rory asked as she opened her eyes. 

"Finally! Come on you need to give off the bus and then I'll explain to your what happened." Jess said as he helped her up.

"Next time I'm not waiting." The driver said.

"Here, take this. This should be worth the wait." Jess said as he handed him a few dollars and then took Rory off the bus.

"Here sit down." Jess said as he sat her down on bench.

"Don't tell me I fell asleep again?" Rory asked.

"Well you did. You should be glad I was here or you would never have got off the bus." Jess said.

"I am. If it wasn't for you and Tristan I won't have done anything today." 

"What happened at school?"

"I fell asleep in the lunchroom and almost missed my next class but Tristan got me up in time." Rory said sleepily.

"Well maybe you need to get some sleep in your own bed before you fall asleep on this bench." Jess said as he got Rory up.

"Ok now how far is my house again?" She asked drowsily.

"You won't make it, come on you can sleep in my bed." Jess said as he led her into Luke's and up to his room.

"This isn't my bed." Rory said confused.

"I know it's mine. Look just take off your shoes and go to sleep. I'll call your mother and tell her you're here." Jess said as he yawned.

"Good." Rory said as she got under Jess's covers.

"So let me guess you never went to sleep after I left?" Jess asked as he lay down on the other side of the bed on top of the covers.

"No but I don't think you went to sleep either." Rory said as she closed her eyes.

"No, couldn't sleep you were on my mind." Jess said absentminded. 

"Same here." Rory said as she drifted off the sleep.

"Sasha?" Christopher asked as he came into the diner.

"You're not supposed to be here, remember? So go home, Chris." Sasha said as she continued to serve people.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." 

"Yes, you always want to talk, anything to keep your from going home to your girlfriend."

"That's just the thing…" He started to say.

"And I'm not going to help you or give her another reason to hate me. So go home and be with her."

"No, I can't."

"Yes you can. It's really easy you get in the car, you drive home and you see her, talk to her and then make up."

"No it's not…"

"Chris, I'm not lying get in the car because you're going to regret it if you don't."

"What I'm going to regret is not talking to you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am there's something you need to know about Sherrie and I."

 "No there isn't. Look you can try all you want but I'm going to keep ignoring you until you leave."

"I already did."

"No you didn't. Ok who ordered the ham on rye?" Sasha asked.

"That would be." Kurt said.

"Here." She said as he put it down on the table. "You see what you're doing you're causing me to not be able to work well."

"Well if that's what it takes to get you to listen to me then I'll do it."

"I won't listen to you, it's for your own good."

"No it's not."

"Lorelai?" Max asked as he came into the house.

"She's on the phone." Sookie said from the kitchen.

"With who?" Max asked.

"I think with the bus depot." Sookie said.

"The bus depot?" Max asked questionably.

"Yes, she's trying to find out where Rory is." Sookie said.

"Well I can give you this much she was at school, well half there any way."

"What are you talking about?" Sookie asked confused.

"She kept dosing off. She was exhausted."

"You don't think she might have fell asleep on her way home do you?" Sookie asked worried.

"Maybe I should have driven her home." Max said

"How many buses can you possibly have that go through Stars Hollow?" Lorelai screamed. 

"I feel really sorry for who ever is on the other end of the phone." Max said.

"Fine, he better call when he finishes his route!" Lorelai screamed as she slammed down the phone.

"Why don't you take a deep breath?" Max suggested.

"I can't not till I find out where she is." Lorelai said.

"She could be at Luke's or with Jess, or just some where's in town." Max offered.

"He's got a point, Rory wouldn't just disappear and worry you like that." Sookie said.

"True, but where is she?" Lorelai asked worried.

"Hey Jess, it's time for your shift!" Luke said as he opened the door to Jess's bedroom. He was shocked to see both Rory and Jess lying in the bed. "Jess!" He screamed.

"What?" Jess asked as he woke up.

"What's going on here?"

"Um… Rory wake up please." Jess said as he nudged her.

"I'm up." Rory said as she opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She asked confused.

"Your above my diner and in my nephew's bed." Luke said.

"I'm what! Jess, you weren't supposed to fall asleep!" Rory said as she looked at Jess.

"Sorry, look Uncle Luke nothing happened we just both fell asleep." Jess said.

"Yeah right, Rory does your mother know where you are?" Luke asked.

"Yeah Jess called her." Rory said as she looked at Jess.

"Actually I fell asleep before I called her." Jess said.

"Great!" Rory said.

"Jess, how about you and I talk while Rory gets dressed." Luke said as he led him out the room. "Ok, now tell me exactly what happened?"

"Nothing, I promise." Jess said truthfully.

"Hey what's going up here?" Sasha said as she come up followed by Chris.

"Ok Luke I can explain why I was in Jess's bed." Rory said as she came out of his room buttoning up her shirt.

"You were what?" Christopher asked shocked.


	23. Freinds 23

Title: Friends 23/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) oh and if want an instant response from me like during the week then email me at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Oh and I'm very glad to read the few reviews I have and to see that someone I go to school with is reading this so like yea!

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Rory asked shocked.

"I came to talk to Sasha, what are you doing here?" 

"I was… I was exhausted from a funeral that I went to last night so Jess let me sleep in his bed for a little while."

"Why didn't you just go home?"

"I was too tried to walk home. I even fell asleep on the bus ride home and if it wasn't for Jess I would never have gotten off the bus."

The phone rang and Sasha went to answer it.

"This true?" Christopher asked Luke.

"I don't know. All I know is I found them asleep on his bed a little while ago." Luke said.

"Nothing happened, this is your daughter we're talking about nothing would ever happen." Jess said.

"Are you implying something?" Rory asked mad.

"I'm just stating a fact." Jess said back.

"Ok, wait just a minute…" Rory started to say.

"You can't argue the truth, Rory. You know and so does everyone who knows you." Jess said before she was able to finish.

"Rory!" Christopher screamed.

"Jess!" Luke screamed.

"What?" Both of them asked quickly and still mad.

"Excuse me?" Christopher asked shocked by Rory's tone.

"Jess, let's go downstairs, you've got a shift and I've got a couple of things to settle with you." Luke said trying to let Christopher and Rory be alone.

"Wait, Lorelai's on the phone." Sasha said.            

"I'll take it." Christopher said as he went and picked up the phone. "Lorelai, calm down. Rory's here with me. She's fine, I promise you. I'll bring her home after I talk to her. It won't take that long, we just have something to discuss. Yes, I'm back in town again. Look, Lorelai if I don't get off the phone with you Rory will never come home so how about you let me go? Ok bye." Christopher said as he hung up the phone.

"Mom's really worried?" Rory asked.

"Yes, she was freaking out." He turned to Sasha. "Can I speak to Rory alone?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be downstairs working so find me, I think we need to talk." Sasha said.

"You'd actually talk to me?" Christopher asked shocked.

"Yeah, sure but talk to Rory first." Sasha said as she headed down stairs.

Christopher turned to Rory. "Maybe we need to talk."

"Look Dad, I'm sorry I screamed at you, really I am." Rory said quickly.

Christopher smiled. "Sit down." He said pointing to the couch. "I'm not mad at you. And you know this isn't the first time you attacked me recently." 

"That's true." Rory said smiling.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm happy with it." Christopher pointed out.

"I didn't think you would be." Rory said back.

"So don't you think we should try to fix this? So we're not screaming at each other every time we see each other?"

"Yes, I think we do need to fix this." 

"So I guess I should start… Look Rory I'm sorry about everything that happened when I first came back here. See I first came to see Sasha but I'm staying because of you."

"You're staying?" Rory asked shocked.

"I'm taking some weeks off to just be here with you. I don't like the way things went down when I was here earlier."

"Me either."

"And I don't want us to ever be so mad at each other that we're at each other's throats."

"Me either. It just… just now any way. I knew what you and Luke had to be thinking and I freaked."

"You freaked out? I freaked out too. I just  the idea of you and…" Christopher started to say nervously.

"Nothing happened and Jess is right nothing will ever happen. It was just a big misunderstanding, one horribly big misunderstanding."

"So you don't like him at all?" Christopher asked smiling.

"Ok so maybe I do but still I'm really not going to have this conversation with you about anyone." Rory said nervously.

"Well we can prevent that easily by just making sure that I don't ever walk in on something like that again ok?"

"Deal, but I've got a question."

"What?"

"You aren't going to tell mom right?"

"She doesn't like Jess very much does she?"

"No and she'd kill him if she knew…"

"I won't tell her but why don't you make sure Luke doesn't either."

"Will do, and dad are you back here for Sasha too?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I think she really needs you right now, with the baby and all."

"It's not my baby."

"I know but she still needs you." Rory said as they walked out of the apartment.

"Ok what is it you have to settle with me?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"Number one: she is never to be in your bed again. Is that understood?" Luke said mad.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I don't want something to happen to her."

"And you think I'd do something to her?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied that. You must really think horribly of me, if you think I would do anything to Rory."

Luke looked at for a second. "You like her, don't you?"

"What! Are you insane or something!" Jess defensively.

"Now I get it, why else would you go to a funeral for someone you didn't even know? Why else would you follow her around like a dog."

"I don't follow her around like a dog!"

"Sure." Luke said smiling. "You and Rory. I never would have imagined."

"Good then stop imagining it! There's nothing going on!"

"Then why are you so defensive?"

"Why does this idea make you so happy?"

"Avoiding the question, is another way of saying yes."

Jess started to think. "I get it, if I get with Rory then you think that means that you and Lorelai have a better chance."

"I never said that!" Luke said now defensive.

"Now who's defensive?" Jess asked with a smile.

"Well she's ok, I know that now." Lorelai said sitting down.

"That's a good thing right?" Max asked.

"Yeah, but she was at Luke's with Christopher."

"And?"

"And I don't Christopher sounded…"

"Sounded like what?"

"Sounded stressed, something must have happened."

"You don't that."

"But I do know Chris and he wouldn't be stressed unless something happened."

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Lorelai said and then she heard the door open.

"Mom?" Rory asked as she came in.

"Rory?" She said as she hugged her. "Thank God you're ok. I was worried"

"She was freaking out, literally." Max said as he came in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry." Rory said.

"Well then what happened?" Lorelai asked. "And how did you find her?"

"She was at Luke's. I went there to find Sasha." Christopher said.

"What were you doing at Luke's?" She asked Rory.

"Truthfully, she had fallen asleep at one of the tables." Christopher said lying.

"You fell asleep at Luke's?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Yeah, I did." Rory said.

The phone rang. 

"Max, can you…" Lorelai started to say.

"No problem." Max picked up the phone. "Hello? Sure." He walked back to where everyone else was. "Rory, it's for you."

"Who is it?" Rory asked.

"Tristan."

"Can I take this?" Rory asked her mom.

"Sure, your dad will fill me in on the rest." Lorelai said as Rory walked into her room.

"So when does our daughter sleeping make you so upset?" Lorelai asked Christopher.

"Tristan?" Rory asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Rory, took you long enough. What's going on there?" Tristan asked.

"One big misunderstanding." Rory said sadly.

"Don't tell me you fell asleep again?" Tristan asked smiling.

"Yeah, I almost didn't get off the bus. Jess had to wake me up." 

"So where was the misunderstanding?" Tristan asked confused.

"Well that's not all that happened."

"Oh do tell."

"Well I couldn't make it home so Jess let me sleep in his bed but he was so exhausted that he fell asleep too. Then Luke walked in and woke us up and then my father came in."

"Your father has horrible timing doesn't he? First he almost saw us kissing and now this?" Tristan said almost laughing.

"I forgot about that but one good thing came out of it."

"Really and what was that?"

"My father and I talked. It was nice, really nice." Rory said smiling.

"I'm glad, you two needed to talk." 

"So let's stop talking about my life, how are thing over there?" Rory asked lying down on her bed.

"Really well actually. My grandfather and I have talked a lot. Almost too much."

"What's too much?"

"Too much is when he starts to make a studying schedule out for me." 

Rory laughed. "Doesn't he know that you don't do well with schedule's?"

"Yeah well he now has a goal for me: Harvard."

"Well to say the least if it works we'll be at the same collage, if I get in that is."

"Now if that ends up happening then this stupid schedule would be worth it."

"Oh really?" Rory asked smiling.

"Yes really which remind me, my grandfather wants to meet you."

"Why?" Rory asked worried.

"He'd like to get to know the only friends of mine that I cared enough to invite to the funeral and that was nice enough to hide me out."

"Well I guess…. I don't know I'm kind of scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Your grandfather, you've given me a bad image of him."

"His bark is worse than his bite at least to those who he likes."

"And you think he'll like me?"

"I sure hope so."


	24. Friends 24

Title: Friends 24/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) oh and if want an instant response from me like during the week then email me at (23405@sjamail.net) 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Gilmore Girls except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Oh and I'm very glad to read the few reviews I have and to see that someone I go to school with is reading this so like yea!

"So are you going to tell me what really happened?" Lorelai asked Christopher as they sat down.

"What do you mean what really happened?" Chris asked confused.

"At Luke's." 

"I already told you, she fell asleep at one of the tables." 

"Yeah, but I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because when I called, you sounded very stressed out."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did which makes me think something else happened."

"Think what ever you want Lorelai but I'm leaving." Christopher said as he got up. "Call me when you've decided to calm down." Chris said as he started to leave.

"Call me when you've decided to tell me the truth!" Lorelai screamed as he left. She turned to Max. "Can you believe him?"

"Well you were overreacting." Max pointed out.

"What? I thought you'd be on my side." Lorelai said hurt.

"I am, I always am but I also think it's a good idea to be on the side of sanity and that's Christopher's side." 

"Are you saying Christopher is sane?"

"More sane than you ever are."

"Normally I'd argue with you about this but… I'm too tried to." Lorelai said sadly.

"And because you know I'm right." Max said smiling.

Lorelai gave him a look.

"Ok because you're too tired, so you want to watch a movie and then go to bed?" 

"That's sounds nice, really nice but don't you have class tomorrow?" Lorelai asked.

"I'll make up something on my way into work tomorrow."

"Huh, and this is one of the teachers who I pay lots of money to teach my daughter." Lorelai said smiling.

"And now you see what all that money goes to, to teachers who make their class plans on their way to work." Max said smiling.

"I can deal with that." 

"Ok you two stop screaming, the customer did not come here to watch you two screaming at each other, even though it is entertaining." Sasha said as she came up to Luke and Jess.

"We're not screaming!" Luke said screaming at her.

"Fine, then you're just discussing very loudly, either way you need to do it outside." Sasha said.

"We're done here." Jess said as he went upstairs.

"You know I almost had him." Luke told Sasha.

"Had him??? Had him in what way?" Sasha asked confused.

"He was about to tell me how he felt about Rory but you stopped us."

"Right, well you see I thought running this restaurant was a little bit more important to you than who Jess liked. I guess I was wrong." Sasha said sarcastically.

"Can I interrupt?" Christopher asked as he came up.

"Please do, I've got work to do." Luke said as he left.

"What's going on with you two?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, just normal friendly fighting. So how are things with Rory?" Sasha asked.

"They're good, but I didn't come here to talk to you about Rory." 

"Ok, Caesar, Luke I'm taking a break! Get Jess to cover for me!" Sasha said as she led him outside.

"That's nice, by the way do you always scream when you want to get something across to Luke?"   

"It's the only sound that can get through that hard head of his." Sasha said smiling.

Chris laughed. "I don't doubt that."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"About us."

Sasha smiled but then thought of Sherrie. "You know for a second there I almost forgot that you're already taken." She said as she started to walk back inside.

"But I'm not, that's what I've been trying to tell you." He said as he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, you and Sherrie aren't together any more?" Sasha asked shocked.

"No, we broke up."

"Chris, if you're lying to me, I'm going to kill you." Sasha said seriously.

Chris laughed. "Well then I guess I'm going to live because I'm not lying to you."

Sasha laughed. "When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago, that's why I came back."

"So you came back here to be with me?"

"Basically, yes. But what I'm wondering is do you want to be with me?" Chris asked hoping.

Sasha grabbed his face and kissed passionately. 

"Let me guess your answer is yes?" Christopher asked laughing.

"Now where would you get an idea like that from?" Sasha asked laughing.

 "So when is this meeting going to take place?" Rory asked Tristan.

"How about this Friday?"

"How about I just learn how to fly?" Rory asked sarcastically.

"Ok, where did that come from and why?" Tristan asked shocked.

"Because I have a better chance of flying then I do being able to get out of Friday dinners with my grandparents." 

"Ok, well we could just come to your grandparents." Tristan offered.

Rory was silent.

"What do you not like the idea or something?" Tristan asked worried.

"No, I've just never heard of anyone volunteering to meet my grandparents, it's basically suicide."

"It can't be that."

"It can, but I guess if your grandfather and mine are friends then… it wouldn't be that bad."

"So you're agreeing?" Tristan asked hopeful.

There was a beep on Rory's phone. "There's someone on the other line, I'll be right back." Rory said as she clicked over. "Hello?"

"Rory?" Jess asked.

"Jess? What's wrong?" 

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Jess asked confused.

"Because you're calling me."

"Well sorry to disappoint you but nothing's wrong. I'm just calling you to talk to you." 

"Oh ok, so what is it you wanted to talk about?" Rory asked happy he called.

"Well are you doing anything?"  Jess asked hoping she wasn't.

"No, I'm not doing anything why?" Rory asked worried forgetting about Tristan.

"Because I was hoping you wouldn't mind doing something tonight." 

"Depends on what that something is."

"I don't know what it is yet but I thought we could figure that out." 

"Ok sounds like a good idea. Plus my mother and her fiancée are here so… I'd like to get out of here."

"But how are you going to convince your mother to let you hang out with me?"

"I'll think of something."

"Hey if all else fails, just sneak out."

"I'll take that into consideration but I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. So where should I meet you?"

"At the gazebo in the middle of the town."

"Sure I'll be there as soon as I can." Rory said as she hung up the phone.

Tristan heard the phone click and slammed the phone down hard.

"Was the call that bad?" His grandfather asked as he came in.

"No it just wasn't that important." Tristan said sarcastically.


End file.
